Force It On A Girl Why Don't You? ORIGINAL
by WynterExpress
Summary: So what if she's a sucessful Medi-witch and he's a famous auror. So what if she's organaized and he can barely find his socks on a good day. To her, he's always been just Harry Potter and she loves him for it. She just doesn't know it yet...
1. Prologue

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Prologue**

Some say that you are only as successful as your latest relationship. I highly disagree. I am (_happily_( single and apparently one of the most successful bachelorettes in the country. Or so says the _Witch Weekly_ that is currently on my bed. Not that I _read_ those drab things anyway, Lavender had just happened to…leave it here by mistake and I was curious.

Besides, who had any time for a relationship anyways? I was already twenty-seven and leading Medi-Witch at St. Mungos. With all the injuries that come in on a daily basis I barely ever got to see the light of day, let alone actually be able to- dare I say it- go on a…_date_.

Ron was blissfully married to Luna Lovegood, such a nice girl, and they did make a great couple too. Their last letter informed me they were going to be expecting soon. More Rons and Lunas running around this place? I most certainly would be seeing them at Mungos quite often.

Harry, on the other hand, just could not seem to stay in a relationship for more than a few weeks. It was rather confusing, asking about an Emma and hearing about a Sophia. Ginny had left a while ago for Italy, saying that England was just holding her back. She left in the spur of the moment, leaving Harry, broken-hearted, and with only a note that barely explained why and where she had gone. Even though it was quite eloquently put it had been rather rude. I was cross with her for weeks after that.

Both Harry and Ron were Aurors, no surprise there. They had actually tried to recruit me once but I had refused. Now that all the fuss and bother about Lord Voldemort was over I could move on with my life, but I had not expecting moving on with my life would also mean moving on without Harry and Ron.

Admittedly I had not expected us to remain as close as we had been at Hogwarts, that would be impossible with our ridiculous schedules and private lives (one of which I sorely lacked). I had, however, expected us getting together at least once a _month,_ not once a _year_.

All I ever actually heard of them were either little articles from the _Daily Prophet_ about whatever convict they had recently caught, or through the letters that came sporadically and held few words of their well-being. There were only five people that I could actually claim to call my friends.

Firstly, and I must say this came as a rather big shock to me, was Lavender Brown. She was a nice girl once you got past all her divination nonsense, and, her tendency to play match-maker. She worked at St. Mungos as well and we just happened to bond over tea after a grueling hour of trying to lift a particularly crafty hex off of a panicking first year.

She came by at least twice a week to my loft and we had normal girly chats and pigged out on chocolate like normal people. I believe she was the one that has keep me sane all of these years. Ginny, I saw about twice a month when she came from Italy baring gifts of Gucci and Versace which I had no problem at all with accepting. She was apparently dating a man from the clothing line she worked for as a model named Paolo, kind of the classic Italian name, yeah? She was a big thing back in Italy, and even here she was stopped sometimes on the streets and asked for an autograph but she took it all in stride and never once got big headed about it.

Her two brothers Fred and George were also on my list. They were admitted into Mungos quite often because of some latest invention they were testing out. They were my link to my former life, told me what was going on with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Lee Jordan and Katie Bell and all. Katie was a big time Quidditch player now, for Puddlemere United with Oliver Wood. Between her career and taking care of her twins Marco and Margo, I didn't understand how she could possibly survive.

The final person on my list of 'friends' would definitely be Neville. I saw him every holiday he got off from Hogwarts and we corresponded with letters regularly. He was definitely meant to be a Herbology teacher, he loved his students so much.

So when someone next told me I was only as successful as my current relationship I would definitely have to tell them if I actually got _into_ a successful relationship then the world had better watch out for some awesome, British world-domination that would take place.

**A/n This chapter is basically to introduce you to the kind of life she is leading now, get to re-know the characters, it was good for me to actually start re-writing it, I forgot how much fun it is to write, reviews please and I will love you forever!**


	2. A Sentimental Ron

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter One: A Sentimental Ron, Well That's A New One**

Understanding Lavender Brown would be a great achievement, I decided as I walked briskly down the familiar halls of St. Mungos. I simply could never seem to grasp the importance of a 'steady-relationship' as she had put it only a few seconds ago. I did have a relationship! With my job, of course. Besides, all men at this age only had _one_ thing on their mind that I most certainly not willing to give.

As I turned another corner none other than Lavender herself apparated at my side with a small smile playing on her face. I rolled my eyes and questioned why exactly she was giving me the look I knew all too well.

"You'll be in for quite a shock as to who's your next patient," She informed me and I sighed. It was probably some celebrity I had never heard of that she would squeal on about for hours and hours until I finally shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth and told her to shove it [which I did quite frequently, mind you].

"Who is it this time, Lavender?" I asked tiredly. I was not in the mood to have to shove through paparazzi _just_ to get to my patient and get him [or her] mended up and out of the way as soon as possible. "Is it that bloke from that new Quidditch team? Or how about a new model?"

"Neither," was all the replied before apparating off to God knows where. I refrained from rolling my eyes again as I headed down another hall. It was surprisingly empty so that cut out any ideas of it being some sort of celebrity, so why was Lavender so darn smug?

"The healer will be in shortly," I heard Medela, one of the few interns I could actually put up with say and I passed through the threshold, taking a deep breath.

"I'm here, Medela, and who do we have today?" I asked, taking the clip-board from her hands and scanning the information thoroughly. "Says here that you got the receiving end of a rather nasty hex…"

I looked up as Medela leaves and saw him sitting patiently on the bed. It was Harry, well I guess it was a bit of a shocker, had not seen him in at least six months. So _that_ was what Lavender had been going on about? By the way she had said it you would think it was royalty or something.

"Harry, how do you manage to get yourself into these scrapes?" I inquired as I scanned the paper again, incantations and counter-curses coming to my memory as I tried to think of a possible reversal. Honestly, losing all the bones in _one_ leg? Only Harry.

"It's not my fault Hermione! Trouble just finds me," He gave me his familiar cheeky grin that I had missed but I just rolled my eyes and shuffled over to the cupboard. Harry would most likely want to leave _right away_ but it was not like I could re-grow his bones for him in a split second or anything.

"That's what you always say Harry," I admonished, searching through the cabinets for the familiar green vial. "Ah, there it is. Drink up Harry."

Harry glanced at the vial cautiously and I sighed, placing a hand on my hips. Honestly, it was not like I would _kill_ him purposely or anything, I mean, he was my sort-of best friend, not to mention the fact that hordes of screaming girls would probably storm into my loft and Avada me on the spot because I had taken their precious "Chosen One" away from them.

"It's just Skele-grow Harry, you know, the same thing you took in Second Year," I informed him, pulling off the cork and motioning for him to drink it. He still hesitated and I began to get impatient. "Harry, it tastes the same way as it did thirteen years ago, and I would like to make a round to check on other patients before I go home thank you very much."

Harry downed the vial in one gulp, his face contorting into disgust as he wiped his mouth, as if hoping that would get rid of the horrible after-taste. I picked up a glass and filled it with some water from the tap before giving it to him.

"Here," He accepted it gratefully and I wrote down his condition and such things on the paper. This was the tedious part, the paper work. "Where's Ron?"

"Did someone call?" Another familiar voice asked from behind me. Turning around I hugged the clipboard to my chest, alarmed. I was not greeted, however, by a wild-eyed, half-mad man brandishing an axe [I knew my mother should not have allowed me to watch that movie!] instead, I saw a familiar head of red hair and a pair of heart-warming blue eyes.

"Well I get to see two of you in the same day, lucky me," I told him sarcastically before placing the clipboard on the table and fixing my white coat. These things were dreadfully uncomfortable and stifling. "Now if you would not mind I have other patients to attend to, I'm very busy you see. Harry, you have to stay the night I'm afraid."

"Aw Hermione, don't be like that!" Ron complained, trying to pull me into a hug but I fiercely fought against him. What kind of married man was he? Forcing himself on another woman like that? Luna would certainly be hearing about this. "You know we mean well, we're all just so _bloody_ busy-"

"Language," I reminded Ron who rolled his eyes before casually taking a seat and glancing up at me with a bright smile. "Who are you looking at with that expression?"

"Come, let's sit, have a chat, since we hardly have the time now," Ron insisted and I held back a laugh, since when did Ron become so sentimental? I would have to congratulate Luna, she had done a wonder on this boy.

"As I said before Ron, I have patients," I replied exasperatedly.

"Fine then, how about this Saturday?"

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned. I could not remember the last time I had been out on a Saturday night, or any night for that matter, unless heading down to do some light grocery shopping counted. I believed that the only time I ever really left the house was to run errands.

"This. Saturday. You. Me. Harry. Like old times!" Ron exclaimed.

"I…I might have to work…" I attempted lamely, I had nothing to wear, I had not been out in ages, I would not know how to act, and I was sure the only pair of jeans I had shot about three inches above my ankles.

"Oh come off it!" Ron replied jovially. "We should meet at the Leakey Caldron, grab a few butter beers, catch up, don't you agree Harry?"

We both glanced at the oddly silent boy to find him sound asleep on the bed. Ah yes, those vials had some sleep potion added in as well, I forgot to mention that then.

"I'll think about it." I assured Ron before backing out of the room. "But I _really_ have to go now-oomph!"

I bumped into something slightly smaller than myself and before I could even realize what was going on I was being dragged away by none other than Lavender herself. What was with this girl and her seemingly stalker-ish tendencies?

"You're going." She informed me as we entered old Mrs. Dubal's room. It did not even register in my mind that it was very peculiar that she even knew what was going on.

**A/n And here's the end of chapter One, thanks to all those that have reviewed, much love, please continue ******

**One-sided-relationship**


	3. Meeting Amelia

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Amelia and Knicker-Clad, Shaking Bottoms**

Saturday came far too quickly for my liking. The whole week had been a blur and two weeks ago, if you had asked me what I was going to do with my one day of since God knows how long I probably would have said curled up in my bed biting into a good book. That was normal now. Meeting your ex-best friends at a pub you have not been to in years? Not so normal.

Lavender, on the other hand, was thrilled enough for the both of us. She was currently prancing around in my room in her knickers and squealing every five minutes when a song she knew came on the radio. It was quite annoying actually. I sat down on my unmade bed and waited patiently for her to choose my outfit, not by choice mind you, or else I would have been wearing a nice, comfy pair of slacks and a tee-shirt.

Lavender would have none of that though, she was adamant on the fact that I would look 'stunning' this evening [not that there was really anything in my closet that would make me resemble anything close to stunning]. Her brunette head popped out of my closet, slightly frazzled as she held up two pieces of scrap not even _I_ known about. Had those things really existed and resided in my closet for all these years?

"On with it," She mumbled through hair pins. Did I mention I would also have the joy of my hair being pulled and twisted until it was no longer recognizable compliments of Lavender Brown? As I slipped on the skirt [even though it was only about ten degrees outside] I sighed. If one had known Lavender as long as I had you would know _not_ to go against her. It was both mentally and physically draining.

Melody sashayed into my room, carrying her _Hogwarts: A History_ that I had given her for her tenth birthday. She glanced at me with one cocked eyebrow, clutching the book to her chest and she hid a smirk. Oh dear God I did not look that awkward did I? Her amused expression, however, quickly turned to one of disgust as she saw her mother's panty-clad bottom wiggling to the beat of some techno.

"Aw mum!" She whined, covering her eyes with a grimace. "Just had to go blind your only innocent daughter's eyes! Just don't go around waving your bum in Hailee's face."

"Where is Hailee?" Lavender asked, stopping her incessant shaking and looking around for her youngest daughter. Melody rolled her bright green eyes and collapsed on my bed.

"On the couch watching some cartoon on the telly, why's Aunt Hermione dressed like that? It's got to be below freezing temperature outside!" Melody replied. Ah, she could have been my own daughter, that one, like me in every way.

"You two are awfully similar it scares me sometimes," Lavender muttered under her breath. "And I happen to think that she looks nice."

"It's not that she doesn't look nice," Melody told her. "It's just that the clothing she's in is unreasonable for the weather, plus aren't you two just going down to the Leakey? That lot down there don't dress up much."

"Don't go planting ideas in her head!" Lavender sighed but seeing my raised eyebrows she just threw me a pair of her jeans. I was blessed with the fact that we were both the same size. Lavender simply pulled on a nice cashmere dress and pulled her hair into a pony tail, glaring at her daughter every few seconds. She could not blame Melody though, she had learnt everything from me.

"Well, off we go then?" Lavender asked as I pulled on a casual blouse and pulled my bushy mane into a tight bun. "Don't wait up Melody and make sure-"

"That Hailee is in bed by nine and stops watching the boob tube by eight, I know mum," Melody assured her as she shut the door causing me to giggle. Sometimes I had to wonder who was the real parent in that relationship.

"Growing up too fast, that one," Lavender commented as she grasped my forearm for side-along apparition.

"She had to Lav, you couldn't raise her _and_ Hailee by yourself, she realized that her dad wouldn't come back," I replied with a shrug as I thought of the Leakey Caldron. As soon as the familiar urge to puke my guts out wore off I looked up and saw two smiling faces.

"Harry! Ron! Long time no see blokes! How are things up at the ministry?" Lavender gushed, giving them both big hugs. I just nodded awkwardly and followed them inside. Not much had changed about the Leakey Caldron, I had to admit I did feel a _bit_ more comfortable inside. But maybe that was just because I wasn't freezing my bum off.

"You're awfully quite Hermione," Ron stated causing me to roll my eyes.

"Just thinking about other things," I replied and turned my gaze to the quiet raven-haired boy who sat to my left. "And I'm not the only quiet one, what's suddenly turned _you_ pensive and moody?"

"Well, you see-" but before he could even get in a proper word he was cut off by a shrill squeal and a blonde attacked him with kisses and more squeals. What was she trying to do? Burst an eardrum?

Luna stood a bit off, an annoyed expression on her face, her tummy bulging. She put a hand on her stomach and waddled over to our table. Taking a seat next to Ron she gave a death glare to the blonde.

"Woke me up from a good nap, she did, reckoned I should Avada her once and for all to rid us of our misery," She muttered darkly before turning to Lavender and I with a bright smile. Well I could see that she was _definitely_ a victim of mood-swings. "Hullo Lavender, Hermione!"

The blonde looked up for a moment, realizing that indeed, she and Harry were not alone. Said man was sitting flushed and panting. Well that was just disturbing.

"Who're you?" She asked quite rudely and I gave her and even glare.

"Hermione Granger, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm Amelia, Harry's _girlfriend_."

Well that was just lovely.

**A/n Here's chapter two, chapter three might take a day or two, mid-term break ends as of today so I'm going to be swamped back with homework and projects, comment! Review! It would definitely make my day to come home from a horrid day full of work to see a full inbox! : )**


	4. Of Snogging and Lunch Dates

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Three: Of Snogging and Lunch Dates with a Devil**

Honestly I had never expected Harry to remain single when Ginny left him. He was the boy-who-lived after all. But that was his downfall. Being the boy-who-lived not the never…I am confusing myself aren't I? I sat, squished into a corner of the same once roomy booth at the Leakey Caldron wishing that I could just apparated away but I knew I could not leave Lavender who failed her test. Twice.

Harry sure had a way of picking his girls. That one Amelia just sat on Harry's lap with a broad smile on her face as she played with Harry's hair. She would not even participate in our conversation! Not that anyone particularly wanted her to. She was American you see, not that we had anything on Americans, just the ones that used 'like' or 'O-M-G' after every three words. I still had yet to figure out what O-M-G meant. Was it some type of disorder?

"Well Hermione I think we'd better be off," Lavender finally said and with a sigh of relief I shot up and accidentally knocked Amelia out of her precious seat somehow. She sat on the ground fuming for a few seconds before getting up on her ridiculously high pair of heels. She was the brightest shade of red imaginable and as Harry got up and tried to help her she just pushed him aside and pointed one skinny, little finger at me. Well then, I guess I must apologize.

"I'm so _sorry_ Amelia, I don't know how I happened to do that," I gushed softly but she just gave me another death glare before letting me pass so she could sit on her _precious_ Harry. No you did not detect any amount of malice or jealousy there. Just quite a bit of disdain. I felt horrible, feeling this way towards the girl who seemingly liked Harry so much, but she was an obvious pain to everyone around her!

"Aren't you going to say goodbye Hermione?" Ron asked with a smirk and I snapped out of my thoughts. He and Luna, too, had gotten up and were heading towards the entrance of Diagon Alley, probably a bit of shopping had to be done.

"Oh, good-bye, erm, see you around," I replied, awkwardly giving them both a night and Harry and the 'thing' as I from here on dub her, a wave. I placed a strand of my hair that had escaped my bun behind my ear and caught Harry glancing at me weirdly. I felt myself flush as I rushed off towards the front where Lavender was waiting for me. Lavender was tapping her foot, her hair now in a messy one and her eyes wary.

"Finally, you decide to show up! Snogged Harry or something?"She asked causing me to blush even more [if that was humanly possible] and I silently thanked the Gods for the darkness that engulfed us. I truthfully did not know the last time I had actually snogged somebody let alone…ahem. Right then.

"Oh shove off and grab my hand why don't you?" I replied, rolling my eyes and thrusting my arm towards her. Just as she grasped on Lavender glanced past my shoulder and let go.

"Well I guess we'll be a tad bit late, Melody will love that, more money for her," Lavender grumbled. Curious I glanced back and saw a very moody Amelia making her way towards us.

"Hi guys, Lavender if you don't mind can I steal Hermione away from you?" Amelia questioned before dragging me by my still-outstretched arm. "Great thanks."

Once we were out of an ear-shot Amelia turned around and shot me a glare that if looks could kill, I would be six feet under the soggy English soil by now. She composed her face and shot me a sickly sweet smile. Make it twelve feet, just to be safe.

"I saw how Harry was looking at you Hermione," She stated and I glanced at her befuddled, what was she going on about? Harry looking at me? You tend to do that when you talk to someone, to be polite, but I guess _her_ term of polite was playing tonsil hockey in front of large crowds. I shuddered, I absolutely despised public displays of affection.

"I don't want you near him," She continued and I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes. Oh my Lord, did I honestly have to go through this torture of an unnecessary conversation?

"No problem there, I hardly ever see the bloke," I informed her with a shrug and she seemed to be relieved with the information. "So if that's all I have to be off-"

"No, wait, one more thing," She insisted with a smile. "I'd really appreciate if we could be friends, Harry told me you guys are close."

Oh he did, did he?

"How about we meet for lunch some time?" She asked and I bit my lip. Lunch with Amelia sounded particularly torturous.

"Erm, I'm awfully sorry, but I'm a Medi-witch, we don't get much free time you see," I mumbled the first excuse I could think of but Amelia would have none of it.

"How about tomorrow? When you have lunch? Surely Medi-witches get lunch, right?" She seemed so sincere too. Damn me and my curse of being too kind. I could not believe I was going to do this.

"Yes, yes we do but I could get called back for an emergency or…"

"Are you just making up excuses because you don't want to talk to me?" She asked sadly. Oh. How awkward. Now I just felt _terrible. _No I was _not_ being sarcastic. "Harry said you might."

"Oh, he did?" I replied, nervously. He was always one to back me into corners, Harry. Urgh, there was no way to get out of this. Well, I could possibly _go_ and then get Lavender to call me for an 'emergency' half way through. She would never have to know. "Well I _guess_ I could squeeze you in…"

"Oh _thank_ you!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a tight hug. "We're going to be the _best _of friends!"

She bounced of happily and I, with a new grey cloud of despair over my head stalked off towards Lavender.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" She asked as I silently thrust my arm towards her and apparated back our apartment complex.

"A lunch date with the devil."

**A/n Here's your chapter three! I got it up sooner than I thought, please review and thanks for you who did, especially you hXc Panda, my first reviewer! Much love to all and muchos besos!**


	5. Tequilas, TStrings

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Four: Tequilas, T- Strings and Telephone Numbers **

It had been a hectic day at St. Mungos. Three cases of Warble Warts, quite pesky little things and not to mention two people came from the Ministry Imperiused. I just wanted to sit down with Lavender and nibble on a piece of warm, gooey, lovely chocolate cake but instead I would probably be eating crumpets and water cress sandwiches with the ever so lovely Miss Amelia.

I had no right to feel this way about a woman I had barely spoken five words to but there was just something about her that did not click. I had always hated a puzzle that was missing a piece and that was exactly what Amelia was. No matter how tired I was, I was going to find out every little detail about this girl, from what shoe size she is to if she is a cat or dog person. I just hoped she would not assume that I had stalker-ish tendencies…

And if everything turned out well and she passed my extremely hard test then good for her. I would wish her and Harry well even though I had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that she just _was not_ the girl for him. Then again, every girlfriend Harry had since Ginny seemed to never be the girl. He needed to get out more. And not just to those stupid clubs either.

I slipped off my white coat and placed it in my assigned locker before looking into the mirror I had hung on the door. My hair was a bit frizzy and my lips looked a tad bit dry…but that really did not matter, some of us were bound not to look as perfect as Amelia every single second of our lives. I just hoped she understood that. Probably not, but a girl could always hope.

"Good luck!" Lavender said as she, too, hung her coat. It was her last day with Melody before she went back to Hogwarts for the second term. She would be back before I would be probably and definitely waiting to see how the lovely lunch date went. I was beginning to dread my choice of going.

I waved good-bye before exiting the room. I hated to apparated but it was the easiest form of transport. I thought of the fancy little café which was located in downtown London and waited for the nauseous feeling to fade before entering. I could spot Amelia's bright blonde head amongst the sea of brunettes as she flirted shamelessly with a waiter. She just stood out like that.

"I'm sorry to be late," I told her, taking a seat and smoothing my frazzled hair, I looked dreadful compared to her. At least I was not the only blonde in the room though. "We had some challenging cases today and I lost track of the time…"

"It's ok, I remember you said how busy it was at the Hospital," She assured me with a sickly sweet smile. "I took the liberty of getting us two tequilas."

Tequilas? At this early hour? And a small café like this _sold_ tequilas? Well wonders never cease to amaze me…

"Erm, I'd rather just drink a water thank you, I'm parched and not very good with alcohol…" I tried but she just waved me off. She did that a lot, actually.

"Nonsense, never too early for a drink, and it will just quench your thirst!" She replied, still smiling, showing those lovely pearly whites of hers. "Now tell me _all_ about yourself Herm!"

"Herm?" I questioned. That was probably the most dreadful nickname anyone could possibly could come up with. I absolutely detested nicknames too!

"Well, I figured I'd give you a nickname, since we're friends and all. Hermione is such a mouthful," She informed me and I raised my eyebrows. Well thanks.

"What do you want to know about me?" I questioned and she put a delicate finger on her hand before pointing at me, with a huge smile, her big blue eyes filled with excitement. Oh dear lord save me.

"EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed. A few tables stopped what they were doing.

"Er. Sorry." I told them and a few patrons just rolled their eyes as their chatter resumed. I glanced back at the now bashful Amelia. "You were saying?"

"Tell me _everything_, what's your favourite food? Favourite colour? Do you like T-Strings a.k.a thongs, are you a 'go-down-on-a-first-date' kind of girl or staunch 'wait-till-marriage', oh! And are you a _virgin_?" The questions just kept coming and my head reeled. I thought that _I'd_ be the one asking all the questions.

"Well I happen to like fish and chips," I started, trying to remember the questions. "My favourite colour is anything earthy and…what in heaven's name is a G-String?"

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A T-STRING is?" she practically screamed and this time _everyone_ was looking at us. Well I could see what was for lunch, a plate piled high with embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"I think we'd better leave," I told her, getting up but she looked panicked.

"But uh, the drinks haven't even come yet!" I fished into my pocket and pulled out two bills.

"Twenty quid should cover it, yeah?" I replied and placed the bills on the table before heading out of the restaurant and into the grey, overcast and wet world. Well I certainly would not be going back there.

"Wait Herm!" She hollered me down and I sighed. Turning around with one of my fakest smiles I saw her running, well more like awkwardly but briskly walking [how were shoes that high _not_ a health risk?] towards me. "I'm sorry about back there, do you have enough time to go somewhere-"

"Listen Amelia, I'd love to but it's well past my lunch hour," I replied quickly and she gave me a huge smile.

"That's ok, I'll call you later!" She exclaimed and started backing away.

"How'd you get my number?" I wondered aloud.

"Harry gave it to me," She said with a shrug and began to make her way back down the street. Oh Harry was _so_ going to be hearing about this later.

As for right now? I was going to go soak in a tub for the next two hours I had left of freedom before I had to go to work.

So sue me, I lied, I'm not perfect you know.

Although I am quite close.

**A/n There is your Chapter Four, well I'm off to study [grumble, grumble, grumble] hope you enjoy and I'd **_**looooove**_** some reviews, tell me what you think about it! Please, pretty please!**


	6. Chocolate loving, Lingerie Wearing

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Five: Chocolate loving, lingerie wearing, compromising Hermione Granger.**

As I finished telling Lavender about the horrible lunch date [and after vowing to never go to another quaint place with Amelia, or go _anywhere_ with Amelia] I helped myself to another piece of chocolate, lovely stuff, screw falling in love, chocolate could make me happy [and fat] for the rest of my life!

"You honestly don't know what a t-string is?" Lavender giggled, popping a Bertie Bots Bean in her mouth and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Urgh vomit."

"Serves you right, and what's the blasted thing anyway, can't be dreadfully important if _I_ don't know about it," I retorted, brushing my hands on the boxer-shorts I was wearing. They were very comfy, I believe I had stolen them from Harry at one point or another.

"Think someone's knocking," Lavender informed me and indeed I heard a faint knock at the door. Wonder who it could be at two o'clock in the morning. Me and Lavender should have been in bed _hours_ ago because we had work in the morning but we always were night-owls on these nights. I got up and made my way to the door. Maybe it was the pizza we had ordered, I had forgotten about that.

Two years ago I had made the mistake of handing Lavender a slice of pizza. She has been addicted ever since. She was going to get fat to, with all the junk we were consuming. Vowing to join a gym when I had time I opened the door.

"How in God's name do you know where I live?" I blurted out and Harry grinned at me.

"Well hello to you too Hermione," He replied waving a few boxes in front of my face. "I bring DVDs."

"How d'you know if I actually _own_ a DVD player Harry, I am a _witch_ after all," I retorted as he invited himself into my home. It is not that he was not welcome, it was…just not the right night _to_ be welcome.

"I just assumed," Harry replied with a shrug before taking off his shoes and padding down the hall. Knowing that he was going to stay a while I shut the door and sighed. I made my way back towards the living room expecting to see Lavender and Harry trying to work my DVD Player but instead Lavender was alone in the room sprawled out on the floor.

"Who was it?" She asked as she propped on her elbows, looking at me curiously. I sat back down, crossed legged on the floor and wondered where Harry was.

"Harry," I told her with a shrug and reaching for another piece of chocolate but she slapped my hand away. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You didn't kick him out, right?" She questioned with accusing eyes and I shook my head, what did she take me for? "Oh, good, well, where is he?"

"I don't know exactly," I admitted sheepishly, "Lost in the apartment somehow?"

"How do you get lost in a flat this small, Hermione?" Lavender retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Probably in the kitchen or something, you know guys are bottomless pits."

"So true," I agreed and popped another chocolate in my mouth. "So, you were explaining to me what a t-string is? As I told you already, can't be that important that she'd scream it out at a restaurant."

"It's a form of underwear Hermione," Lavender answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Reckoned that even you would own a pair."

"Hermione own lingerie?" A voice questioned behind us with a laugh. "Well that would be a sight to see."

"I'm sure _you'd_ want to see that Harry," Lavender commented with a smirk causing me to go five shades red. I wished that I could Avada her on the spot but I was sure Melody and Hailee would not be too pleased with me if I did that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked taking a seat on the loveseat and throwing the DVD boxes on the table. Picking them up I scanned through them, they were some pretty good Wizarding choices too, some of the Wizard Flicks I had never even gotten around to seeing myself.

"Well who wouldn't want to see the hot bod Hermione's probably hiding under all her baggy clothes?" Lavender teased and if it were humanly possible I turned an even darker shade of red. Way to go Lavender, tease the woman who makes you breakfast in the morning, watch and see if I don't slip veriteserum [sp?] in your scrambled eggs tomorrow and push you towards that Mark bloke you've had a crush on for a while.

"I'm thinking about _A Magical Night_," I said rather loudly, shoving the box at Lavender, "You, go get popcorn and put in the DVD."

Lavender complied with a roll of her eyes and turned on the DVD Player before heading towards my small kitchen.

"Sorry about her," I informed Harry, "But some of the chocolate had in firewhisky, must have gotten to her head."

"No problem, Hermione," Harry insisted with a grin stretched across his face. Harry did have a nice grin, I could see why all the girls fell for it. Rolling my eyes I leaned against the loveseat and waited for Lavender to re-emerge with a bowl of steaming buttery popcorn.

As soon as Lavender came in she pushed Harry out of the loveseat to occupy the floor beside me because she was 'certain she'd fall asleep during this movie and it was her bed'. Harry had grumbled a bit but willingly took the floor beside me, reaching into the bowl for some popcorn.

Lavender turned off all the lights and pressed play on the remote, starting the new movie. I sighed and prepared to be swept away by some magical fairytale.

"I can't believe I chose this torture," I heard Harry mumble halfway through the movie as the main character Launa, a muggle, was given the kiss of her life by the leading wizard male Henry. I wished I would have a man who would love me like that, but it was only a story after all.

"It's not that bad acting," I insisted, "For wizards at least."

But I would not know how true a statement that was because I fell asleep only a few minutes later, not knowing that the next morning…well, let's just say I had never been in such a compromising position before.

**A/n SO sorry that it took so long! Schools been a bummer lately, horrid place to go to so I'm glad it's the weekend, thanks for everyone that reviewed, really appreciate it, continue :] **


	7. Katherine, More Knickers

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Six: Katherine, More Knickers and The End of The World.**

I had never been late for work a day in my life, Lavender had, multiple times actually but I was always on time, even early some days. When I woke up the morning after girls' night I expected it to still be dark out as usual. I was supposed to wake up to the blaring of the alarm clock and Lavender's grumblings from the kitchen but instead it was dead silent. And the sun was shining.

I tried to sit up and figure out exactly why it was so sunny already but something heavy was holding me down. Rubbing my eyes with my hands I tried to blink the sleep away but I guess it was not a wise thing to do, if I had stayed sleepy for a few seconds longer then maybe I would not have had the near-heart attack which occurred when I realized it was not a 'something' holding me down but a 'someone' and I knew, or at least I hoped that Lavender was not _that_ touchy feely. That meant it could only be one person.

"Harry…"I groaned, trying the rouse the sleeping man whose arm was wrapped firmly around my wait. "Harry get _up_ right now!"

"Mnghdwanna." Was his reply. Well clearly he was not a morning person. He'd be in for a shock when Lavender woke up.

"I didn't ask you that, I'm telling you to get up Harry," I informed him crossly and he pushed his upper body off of the ground to look at me.

"You're in a very bad mood this morning, Amelia," He commented, taking off his glasses and cleaning them without looking at me. I sat up, pulling myself away from the numb skull who somehow became an auror.

"I'm not Amelia, Harry," I sighed, running a hand through my thick hair and causing it to get stuck halfway through. Harry decided that right when I was in the middle of world war three with my hair was the perfect time to lay another bomb on me.

"So it's Katherine then?" He asked, putting on his glasses before finally realizing who I was. "Oh hello Hermione, so I slept over then?"

"Katherine Harry?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Exactly how many girls are you in a relationship with?"

As Harry opened his mouth I cut him off quickly.

"On second thought-I don't want to know," I told him, getting up and gently shaking Lavender who lay in a blissful sleep on the couch. "Lav, honey, it's time to get ready for work…wait…"

I glanced up at the clock as Lavender grumbled rolling over. It was only nine so that meant…wait. Nine. As in nine in the morning? As in I was…

"LATE FOR WORK! Lavender get your _arse_ out of bed now, blimey, I-I!" I started hyperventilating. Harry got up and put a comforting hand on my back.

"Hermione, Hermione listen to me," He tried to catch my attention but I was already too far gone.

"I have to take a shower, I have to, oh my god I have to _find_ my papers," I exclaimed with a shriek. "Harry please do me a favour and get this troll out of bed while I get ready!"

Harry realized that there was no stopping me and sighed, preparing for the torture called waking up Lavender Brown. Once in the bathroom I peeled off my clothes and turned on the water blindly before stepping into the waterfall that came from the shower head, unfortunately it was scorching hot.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whined as I turned the knobs until the temperature was bearable. Quickly scrubbing myself clean until the point where my skin was bright red I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my wet body. Stepping out of the steaming bathroom I found Lavender grumbling with a look of deep resentment and she brushed passed me, muttering not-so-pleasant things about Harry. Oh well.

I started to run towards my bedroom which was a big mistake. Note to self, wet feet and hardwood floors plus running is not a very good combination. I slid across the floor of the living room, waving at Harry as I passed and barely came to a halt in front of my bedroom door. I was in such a rush that I forgot to lock it and had barely gotten into my bra and knickers when the door started to open.

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed, trying to slam the door shut but unfortunately whoever was my tormentor was way stronger.

"Come on Hermione, don't be that way!" Harry exclaimed, slipping in through the crack as I tried to hide myself with the too-small towel. I never knew Harry could turn that particular shade of red. He practically ran out the door and slammed it behind him. If it had not been _me_ in the bra and knickers I probably would have laughed, right now though, I was not amused.

I pulled on my white lab coat over my red skin and my long black trousers before picking up my shoes and heading towards the kitchen. Thankfully my briefcase was the same place that I left it, on the island counter. I tried to be the brilliant multi-tasker I am [not a very wise thing to try if you're not a morning person] and poured myself a cup of coffee as I pulled on a shoe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry whined behind me causing me to splash the coffee all over my coat and trip up over my laces which made me land, face first on the hard floor. "Oh my God, Hermione are you ok?"

"Perfect," I muttered darkly, getting up off of the ground. Groaning I picked up my briefcase and began to make my way to my bedroom to change coats when Lavender popped out of nowhere and began to drag me towards the front door.

"No, no!" I protested, trying to drag myself back towards the sanctuary of my bedroom. "I have to change!"

"No time!" Lavender insisted, "Bye Harry," She shut the door behind her before continuing. "Right then, off we go. You can borrow my extra coat from the locker."

Reluctantly I apparated us to Mungos and got many points and badly concealed snickers from the interns as I made my way to the Healers' offices. Passing Holgun, the head Healer at Mungos and my boss I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry for getting here late Holgun, got up late you see…" I started but Holgun just waved me off.

"Nonsense, Ms. Granger, you're one of the best Medi-Witches here, and you've got a superb record, one little lateness isn't the end of the world," Holgun replied easily as he continued down the hall. "Now if you'll excuse me, particularly interesting case of some oddly mutated dragon pox in Room 304. You are completely welcome to join me once you change your coat…is that coffee?"

As Holgun disappeared I am sorry to admit but a few well chosen swear words left my lips. I asked God for forgiveness right after of course. My untarnished record was destroyed in a matter of minutes and he just _waved it off_? After all I went through? Red-blotchy skin and all?

Well today certainly wasn't my day. Maybe it was the end of the world after all.

**A/n So very, very **_**extremely**_** sorry that it took so long but school is just swamping me, I'm going to make way more of an effort though, and reviews **_**would**_** help motivate me…hint, hint. : )**


	8. Coffe Stained Coats

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Seven: Coffee Stained Coats, Wandering Hands and Missed Friends**

Somehow I had managed to get through the day without much problems, thank heavens, or else I surely would have exploded on someone and that sight, I am sure, would not be a pretty one. Lavender was somewhat cheerful, which truly amazed me seeing as how we had gotten around three hours of sleep but then again, when was Lavender _not_ cheerful?

Sighing I clocked out before picking up my bag and replacing Lavender's borrowed coat into her locker, that reminded me of my own coffee-stained coat that I would have to wash when I got home. Leaving Lavender a note on her locket I apparated to my lovely apartment, ah, home sweet home. After I washed my coat it would be a nice book and the fire to keep me company tonight.

As I unlocked the door and heard the keys jingle as I returned them to my bag I was met by the sound of the TV. Ah, must have forgotten to turn that off then. I dropped the bag on the mat customarily before heading towards the living room, well my current bill would be high. The sight before me was definitely one that I had not been expecting.

Harry and Ron were fighting over the remote as some Quidditch game was flashed across my screen. Sighing again I bit my lip. I had gone from seeing them every six months to seeing them every six hours. I was not complaining, it was good to see my friends but so frequently? Even _I_ needed some me time.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I would tell you to make yourselves comfortable but I see you've already done that," I stated dryly causing Ron and Harry to look up from their mini-war. Harry jumped up and Ron quickly turned the TV off. "Not to sound rude or anything but, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well you see-" Ron started but was cut off by a loud crash that came from the kitchen. I glanced around suspiciously before heading in that direction.

"Is someone else here?" I asked before padding down the hall.

"No Hermione! Hermione don't go…" Ron started before I entered the kitchen, "…in there. Will you ever listen to me?"

My kitchen was in disarray and the culprit was a very pregnant Luna. Smiling at me brightly she turned to give Ron a glare.

"Ron, it was supposed to be a surprise!" She scolded, hitting him with a wooden spoon that I did not remember having before returning her attention to me, ignoring her husband's antics. "Sorry Hermione, we were going to surprise you with dinner."

"We? But only you are cooking," I laughed and Luna gave me a moody grimace.

"I was _supposed_ to have help," She grumbled and Harry gave her an apologetic glance.

"I told you, Amelia can't cook to save her life, why set Hermione's nice kitchen on fire?" Harry replied with a smile and I felt my heart stutter.

"Amelia's h-here?" I asked shakily before feeling a cold sweat coming on and no, I was _not_ being over dramatic, I had still not gotten over the incident from the previous day.

"Of course silly," an all too familiar voice chided from behind me. Turning around I spotted her familiar blonde hair first before her big baby blues and blinding smile. "How could I miss time to spend with my bestie!"

"It's nice to see you too, Amelia," I mumbled as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. As I untangled myself from her iron-like grasp I sat down on the stool by the island counter. Luna resumed stirring whatever was in the pot and Ron and Harry discussed some case that had gone cold.

Every few minutes I would catch Harry and Amelia sharing secret glances and Ron would hug Luna from behind or mouth 'I love you'. It was then, for the first time in a long time, that I realized that I was lonely. I was not allowed to ponder on these thoughts for long, however, because a few seconds later Lavender came through the front door, a very tired Hailee in her arms.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lavender called jokingly, placing Hailee in my arms before facing the others. "I never knew we were having guests or I would have dressed up a bit."

"What are you talking about Lav, you're just fine," Luna assured her as I made my way to put Hailee on my bed, she was like my own daughter, I'd always love her, the little angel. Fast asleep, she clung to my pillow and I smiled, shutting the door before returning to the crowded kitchen. Luna slapped away Ron's wandering hand and gave me a quick smile.

I wondered why they were all here, it had been a while since I'd had a home cooked meal, unless you had considered a home cooked meal noodles nuked. Smiling I accepted the plate heaping with food and sat down next to Harry, across from Amelia.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked as I stared sadly at his hand which was intertwined with Amelia's. For some weird reason my stomach churned at the thought of Harry and Amelia growing to become like Luna and Ron, happily in love and expecting. I gave him an unconvincing smile before picking up my fork.

"Of course Harry, why would you think not?" I asked with fake cheer as I shoved a forkful of bland food into my mouth. His green eyes pierced my own brown ones and I frowned at myself, what on earth was going on with me, I was being completely ridiculous, if Harry and Amelia were to be the next Luna and Ron I would be happy for them because that's what a good friend would do and I was a good friend.

As everyone took their seats and the conversations resumed I glanced around at each smiling face, still confused.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked as I put down my fork and everyone waited expectantly. "Why are you all here?"

"Blimey Hermione, and I thought you were smart!" Ron exclaimed with a smile causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well Hermione, the reason's simple really," Luna explained after smacking Ron behind his head. "We've missed you."

**A/N I'm horrible I know, it's been a while since I've updated! I got caught up on other sites because I get requests for personal one shots and such plus school is suck-y with all the work, actually right now I should be studying Spanish! Sorry it took so long and I hope you liked it, I'll try to updated faster! Promise! Oh, and review and all that, it really **_**does**_** make my day!**


	9. Unexpected Plans, SmileyFaced Pancakes

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Plans, Smiley-Faced Pancakes and Nanny Mistresses**

After everyone left, including Lavender and Hailee decided to head out I found myself utterly alone in my flat. I never used to mind it really, it was normal being alone when Lavender had to work the late night and hired a babysitter for Hailee but for some odd reason the flat seemed extremely lonely tonight.

I put the last of the dishes back in the cupboard and inspected the now clean kitchen, who knew that a pregnant Luna could make such a mess. Luna…the thought of Luna and Lavender being in the same room and getting along had been a foreign concept to me considering what had happened eleven years ago…

I shook my head, now was not the time for such thoughts, those were the school days, our past, it was our present and future that mattered right now and I was very proud to see Lavender and Luna were not going to let an argument from eleven years ago affect their friendship, even if that argument caused what happened to happen.

I pulled off the bright yellow rubber gloves from my hand and placed them next to the shiny sink. Tomorrow was my first off day in years and I was positively giddy. What would I do with myself for a whole twenty-four hours of _me_ time?

I could laze around all day and eat ice-cream [gain weight] and watch sappy wizard flicks or read. I could go for a day on the town, shop to my heart's content with that nice little lump I had been saving since earlier that year. There was an endless possibility and I would lie if I said I was not thrilled.

"Oh Hermione," I mumbled to myself as I changed into my night clothes [a rather short pair of boy shorts and a tank top that said 'You want Some of This, then come get it' across the front, blame Lavender] "You are a case."

If someone had asked me what I was going to do the next day at that very moment, my answer would definitely be 'nothing' but I was sadly misinformed, as I realized when I woke up the next morning.

~X~

Waking up disoriented was _not_ on my to-do list but Lavender seemed to have not gotten that memo. At six o'clock in the morning [a hellish hour if you did not have to go to work] Lavender came a-banging on my door nearly waking up the whole complex.

"Yes Lavender?" I had asked confusedly as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, failing miserably. Lavender thrust a fully awake five year old into my hand and gave me an all too familiar bag of necessities.

"Only for a few hours, until Lisa my regular shows up," Lavender pleaded. "I wouldn't ask but Lisa has a piano recital and-"

"Just go Lavender," I replied, not fully registering the situation as I closed the door in the face of the woman hysterically spewing 'thank you's and 'I owe you one's .

"What are we doing today Aunt Hermy?" Hailee asked and I plopped her down on my bed before crawling back under the sheets.

"We're going to play a game, it's called close your eyes and stand still, very fun," I mumbled into my pillow, stifling a yawn.

"It doesn't _sound_ fun," Hailee informed me snootily and I sighed. Maybe if I didn't reciprocate she would catch my drift. "Aunt Hermy are you _sleeping_?"

I should not expect too much from a five-year old.

I spent my morning making pancakes with smiley faces for the hungry girl and reading the morning Prophet. Nothing interesting in there, business was normal, everything was normal in the Wizarding world. Putting down my paper I looked at the clock that was ticking away on my wall. Half past ten. And I hadn't even bothered to change into something more appropriate.

Someone hastily knocked on my door and I picked Hailee [who was busily colouring a flower] up off the ground before heading towards the incessant knocking.

"Alright, alright," I hollered. "No need to bang my bloody door off!"

"Bloody door off!" Hailee called giggling causing me to look down at her in horror, oh what had I done.

"Don't say that word honey, only grown-ups use that!" I scolded her, hoping she'd understand.

"But I _am_ a grown-up!" She insisted. "Bloody this, bloody that!"

As I had said before, I expect too much from a five-year old.

"Shush," I shushed her before pulling open the door. Instead of it being an awkwardly beautiful girl by the name of Lisa however, it was a very flustered Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry, what are you doing here?" I questioned, ushering him in before closing the door quickly behind him, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Bloody paparazzi everywhere Hermione," He managed to wheeze out.

"Bloody!" Hailee shrieked delightedly and I gave Harry an admonishing look.

"See what you've managed to go and do?" I scolded.

"Water," He rasped and I shifted Hailee from my left hip to my right.

"You know very well where the kitchen is," I retorted, following him in his trek to get the Holy Water. After downing about three glasses of the stuff Harry was back to normal.

"I honestly didn't expect you to be home at this time," He informed me. "Why aren't you working."

"I don't work _all_ the time," I insisted but Harry just gave me a 'yeah-right' look. "I have an off day."

"Ah, that explains it," Harry confirmed with a small smile. Hailee began to shift impatiently in my side and Harry outstretched his arms.

"Let me see her," Harry motioned for me to give her to him. I reluctantly moved the squirming brunette from my side and pass her to Harry when a blinding light went off. Staring at the open window I saw a man with a huge camera and floating quill dodge out of sight. I blanched and Harry and I just stood there for a few minutes.

"I always knew I should have bought blinds for that window, do you think that I'll be your nanny mistress in the Prophet tomorrow?"

**A/n To clear up some things, yes Lavender had her first born [Melody] at fifteen, all will be explained in due time, Lavender is twenty-six in the story, by the way. On another note, sorry it took so long to update, I hope you like it and review! Please! Thanks to all those who have taken time out of their day to review already! Brownie points for you!**


	10. Supermodel Intruders

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Nine: Supermodel Intruders and Secret Love Children**

Never listen to that little voice inside your head that tells you to wake up, it's evil, conniving and nothing good ever comes from listening to it. Just thought that I'd put that out there.

Why?

Well, when you have an annoying conscience such as the one currently screaming at me to wake up then by God's name you should _not_ open up your eyes. It is dangerous.

I wish I had followed my own advice. Opening my eyes and finding a person inspecting me when I was just in my knickers and a large t-shirt with 'Mungos' printed across my front was not an ideal way to wake up in the morning. Nor was it good for my heart.

"AH!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed and reaching for my wand. First the Daily Prophet and now a thief? What was it? Scare the living jebezus out of Hermione day? I was sadly misinformed about such an occasion.

The person gave me a quick up-smack on the back of my head. Wait. Why would a robber up-smack me, only one person ever did that…

"_Ginny_," I groaned, flopping back onto the bed and covering my face with a pillow. Great, I had nearly hexed one of my best friends into the next century. "Don't _do_ that, do you want a goo hexing?"

"Not particularly," Ginny responded and I felt the bed sink underneath her weight. "Just don't hit the face darling, it's the money maker."

"Hmm," I replied trying to ignore her presence and return to the dream that I had been having before. The man was just wrapping his arms around me when Ginny interrupted again.

"Not particularly loquacious this morning, are we?" Ginny asked, grabbing my arms and trying to pull me up. "Now I know you have the day off-"

"Off?" I laughed, chucking the pillow away. "I _work_ today, checked the schedule last night as a matter of fact-"

"Someone might have pulled a few strings…"

"Ginny!" I was horrified, I was skiving. "Not all of us are rolling in the galleons! I have _rent_ to pay and, and _bills_ overdue and-"

"You're on top of your payments and you've prepaid rent six months in advance," She informed me as I got to my feet, groaning. I paused. "And you've got a nifty little pile growing in Gringots for a rainy day."

"How did you know that?" I asked amazed. She knew me so well.

"You're Hermione Granger," She informed me and I sighed. Was I _that_ predictable? "Anyways, Lavender has explained your current situation and we've come up with a decent proposition."

"I have a 'situation'?" I asked curiously. "Why was I not made aware of this? Are you talking about nanny mistress? Because that was completely out of context and-"

"You're a nanny mistress in your spare time? Kinky," Ginny continued, not really paying attention to what I was saying. She had a tendency to do that. "As I was saying, Lavender and I have come to the mutual decision that you should-"

"Where is Lavender?" I asked, realizing that, indeed, Lavender was not present.

"In here!" I familiar voice replied and she stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Making us a cuppa."

"I really could use the tea right now," I admitted. "I'm going to pull my hairs out at this rate."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned and I nearly choked on my own spit, pretty I know. So she was actually listening, was she?

"Some random bloke came and took a picture of me and Harry for the prophet, Hailee was in my arms so I reckon I'll be the new nanny mistress, what d'you think?" I replied, slowly taking a sip of the warm drink Lavender thrust at me.

"Oh, you mean this," Ginny said, throwing today's Prophet at me. I was on the front page, just like I expected, just…not exactly a nanny mistress. I moaned and covered my face. This was horrible. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!?" I asked hysterically. "Not that bad?!? Have we read the same thing? This will ruin my career, my life, I'll never go on another date again!"

**November 17****th**

**Dailey Prophet**

**TOP HEADLINES: HARRY POTTER AND SECRET LOVE CHILD**

_**I was walking down a normal Wizarding street a few steps away from Diagon Alley, prime location, when I heard an all too familiar voice through the window. 'Harry Potter?' I thought. 'I swore he owned a house in Godrich Hollow'. **_

_**Turns out I was right, Harry was there alright, who was with him however was what was unexpected. You see, we've all been watching Harry and Amelia's relationship very closely, she could have been the one, longest relationship he's had since his ex-turned-supermodel Ginny Weasley. **_

_**The woman was fairly pretty, if you're into the innocent beauty kind of thing, nice curly brown hair, I took no notice of her, when was the last time Potter cheated? What caught my eye was the child **_**reaching**_** for Harry. **_

_**Maybe **_**this**_** is the reason he just can't stay in a relationship, waiting for the reluctant mother maybe?**_

"Look!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at a specific sentence. "They mentioned me!"

"That just makes this all better," I replied dryly. "Nanny mistress, I could deal with…this?"

"What's the problem being Harry's baby mama?" Lavender commented, sipping her own cuppa. "Many women across England would kill to be you right now."

"That's exactly the problem," I replied. "They'll give me glares, mutter behind my back when it isn't even true, and even though my love life is already practically non-existent this will just make it extinct!"

"Then go out a bit," Ginny offered and my eyes bulged out.

"Go out?" I replied incredulously. "They'll see me as an unfit mother out partying to all hours in the-"

"Not to the clubs silly," Lavender explained. "A few dates here and there, doesn't have to be with the same person."

"I don't know…" I started, "What's in it for me?"

"Besides I don't know, a potential soul mate?" Ginny retorted sarcastically. "Maybe love who knows?"

"Someone's been asking about you anyway," Lavender confided.

"I wanted to tell her!" Ginny complained causing Lavender to roll her eyes.

"But I thought-"

"I want to-"

"Could someone please just _tell_ me?" I asked exasperatedly and they grinned at me sheepishly. "Who was asking around for me?"

"You can't know," Ginny told me and I scoffed.

"A lot of help, that is," I said and she scowled.

"We were going to propose," Lavender started. "That it be a blind date."

So I was a secret love child bearer who was ignoring my baby daddy to go on a blind date? I would certainly be hearing about this from mother.

**A/n Hey everyone, I was actually putting off writing this for some reason. I just got really swamped with my work and other stories on different sites but the new chapter is finally posted and I hope you guys liked it! Tell me, review please!! I would love some more –hint hint-, love always.**


	11. Fined, A Fight

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Ten: Fined, a Fight and Few Pence Whores.**

My head was cocked to one side as I stared at myself in the mirror. Actually, at this point I wasn't even certain if it was _Hermione Granger_ staring back at me with her dark, smoky eye shadow rather than a cheap whore that could be bought for a few pence. Well, I guess _whore_ would be carrying it a bit far, but the dress went _above my knee_, and it showed off my back! Now if that didn't scream 'indecency' then standards had certainly dropped since the last time I went out on a date.

I groaned and angled my body differently, looking back. I actually had an _arse_ in this dress! There was a knock on the door and I span around, nearly knocking myself flat on my new-found behind because of the ridiculous (albeit completely gorgeous) shoes that Ginny had forced onto my feet earlier.

"How goes it?" Ginny asked, swinging open the door, apple in hand. She took a bite and eyed me before whistling. "Me and Lav did a _pretty_ good job, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you have any manners?" I snapped, not bothering to gape at myself any longer. It would only satisfy Ginny more. It was nine o'clock and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep, not go out and pretend to be someone I'm obviously not. It was like putting a little girl in adult's clothing and telling her to save the world. Cute, but impossible.

"Oy, I knocked, didn't I?" Ginny commented before flopping down on my bed. For a model she sure was ungraceful sometimes. Ginny's red hair was up in a casual pony tail and her face was void of any make up. Oh how I envied her right now. "Anyway, I came to tell you that you should leave now, he's already down at _La Musa _waiting."

"Why don't you just tell me who the bloke is Gin?" I complained, picking up my only black clutch and wobbling towards the front door. "And why are we meeting at a muggle restaurant?"

"Maybe he's muggle," Ginny retorted, pushing me out the door.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed in horror. A _muggle_, she couldn't be serious!

"It's a joke Hermione," Ginny laughed. "Lighten up a little, seriously!"

She leaned against the door and continued, "Remember, no apparition, cab only, see you when you get home, maybe tomorrow morning if you get lucky."

And with that she shut the door in my face.

"GINNY!" I shouted, banging on my door. The stupid little brat!

I had been locked out of my own apartment. Lucky me. Sighing, defeated, I turned and hobbled down the stairs towards the street. A cab was already there waiting. Well at least Ginny had planned some things thoroughly. Climbing into the cab I placed my clutch onto my lap.

"_La Musa_ please," I told the man quietly slipping on my seat belt. One always had to be safe and follow the law, right? Glancing at the driver, an elderly man with grey and white peppered hair, I realized that he forgot to put back on his own seatbelt. "Um excuse me?"

"Uhm," He grunted. Well wasn't he just polite.

"You forgot to put back on your seat belt," I informed him, motioning for my own seat belt so as to make sure I got my point across.

"Why bother with the bloody things, uncomfortable if you ask me," He grumbled, pulling out onto the street but still not bothering to secure himself.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" I asked and the man eyed me warily.

"Are you going to shut up if I do?" He retorted. I scowled. I was just trying to make sure his bloody head didn't do in if the car in front of us decided to stop suddenly. Sue me for trying to save his life.

"Yes," I decided. His life was the most important thing I assumed. He just grunted and rolled his eyes again. "You know, you could be fined a lot of money for now wearing it."

Another grunt. Clearly we were getting nowhere.

"I'd really feel more comfortable if you'd just put it on," I told him solemnly. He glanced at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Would you now?" He asked and I nodded. "Well personally princess, I don't care."

"Why you!" I fumed, crossing my arms. "I'm just looking out for your safety!"

"Let me guess," The man continued, looking out the window at the traffic slowly building up behind us. "You've got a date or important meeting with some bloke and this is the way you take out your anxiety."

"You," I mumbled, highly irritated. "You know nothing."

I silently glared out the window and could faintly make out the bloke smirking in triumph. The arse.

"Oh really now?" He said amused and I growled.

"You are really infuriating-"

"You could shut up any time now," The man interrupted rudely and I gasped, well, the nerve of this bloody idiot.

I glanced in front of me, we were about a block away from the restaurant now. I sighed. There was only one thing I could do. So I plucked up my courage and reached over to the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man exclaimed but I just reached for his seat belt and pulled it across, fastening it.

"There," I stated happily, brushing invisible dust off of my hands. "That wasn't too difficult, now was it?"

The man eyed me for a moment, as if disbelievingly, as if wondering if what I just did actually happened until finally he started to laugh loudly. As we pulled up in front of the quaint, Italian restaurant people started to stare so I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"You're a right case, you know that?" The man told me as I placed twenty quid in his hands. With pursed lips, I got out of the car and began to climb up the stairs towards the sleek, glass door. Well, that was the last time I ever saved a person's life.

**A/n Hey guys, it's been so long since I've posted, I know, but I decided since it's vacation I'm going to see how far I can get before exams start! So please, review, if you're still out there and thank you to those who have stuck with me so far.**


	12. Italian Vogue

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Eleven: Italian Vogue, Egotistical Chasers and a bit of Harry on the Side**

Entering through the threshold of the restaurant I wondered briefly who the hell in their right mind would agree to meet someone they didn't know and trust _Ginny_ of all people to find that someone. Then I realized that I, myself, was at that very same restaurant and that Ginny could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. The room was dimly lit, casting shadows everywhere as the candles on each table flickered when the breeze blew in from the open terrace doors.

"Pardon me," I mumbled to the maître' d who glanced at me briefly before continuing to nod into the phone. Maybe he hadn't heard me. "_Pardon me_."

The man looked up and rolled his eyes before saying, "Could you please hold on a second ma'am? Thank you," Smiling gratefully at the man he eyed me expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm here for the reservation under the name Weasley," I informed him primly. The man rose his eyebrows and glanced at my dress and me before staring at the open book before him. Apparently I was inappropriately dressed. Pulling at the hem, somewhat discretely I hoped, the man ran his long finger down the list, stopping at last, near the bottom.

"Ah, yes, Weasley, right this way," As he led me through the restaurant he stopped a nearby waitress telling her to get the call he left before carrying me out onto the terrace. I caught him staring at my dress more than once which made me more and more uncomfortable.

"It's not my dress," I explained, feeling the need to. "My friend made me wear it."

"Mhmm," the maitre' d replied patiently, picking up his pace slightly, so I continued.

"I know it's simply inappropriate but…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. The man scanned the room with his blue eyes. Seeming to find who he was looking for he turned direction suddenly.

"It's not inappropriate," The man informed me calmly which caused my eyebrows to furrow. Why on earth was he looking at me like that? "It's just…does Weasley mean you happen to be related to Ginny Weasley, the cover girl for Italian Vogue April last year?"

At first I was shocked. How did this muggle know Ginny? I had always assumed that Ginny did strictly Witch Wonder's modeling campaigns and other various wizard clothing lines but I never knew she dabbled in muggle fashion as well. I shouldn't have been surprised, Ginny had always been one to diversify herself.

He man eyed me again before shaking his head as if disapprovingly. I frowned. What? I didn't look _worthy_ enough to be related to Ginny Weasley? I found myself quickly saying, "Yes, we've been best friends since we were children, she's currently visiting London right now, actually."

"I suppose," The man murmured, clearly not believing me still. "I did read that somewhere in the rags yesterday…Well, here's your table."

I raised my gaze to meet one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. Including Oliver Wood, and I had been crazy for Oliver Wood back in the day. Of course Ginny would know the most gorgeous men, but to go as far as to put him through the torture of one date with me. My God, I was forever in her debt.

"Hermione Granger?" The man asked, standing up slightly as he realized my presence. I smiled and nodded and the maitre' d glanced between the two of us before briskly walking away, shaking his head and no doubt wondering what I had done to meet a bloke like this. I, too, was wondering that same thing myself. "I'm Gregory Fitch, the-"

"Youngest Chaser to join Puddlemere," I finished, now recognizing the face. How could I have not noticed it before? His face had been plastered on every magazine and poster for months when the team first endorsed him. Lavender would be so jealous.

"Yes," He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I guess everyone knows that by now. Would you like me to…"

He pulled out the chair for me and gently pushed it in once I was seated like a true gentleman. Yes, I would forever be in Ginny's debt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied casually, taking his own seat as a waitress came and placed two menus in front of us. She glanced at him slightly longer than necessary and I felt the need to smirk at her, my eyes screaming 'Ha-he's mine so there!' even though that was rather ridiculous since I knew this would probably be the only date I would ever score with a bloke like him.

"Would you like to order something to drink?" The girl asked, her lips forming the perfect pout, one which she practiced in the mirror, no doubt.

"Um, would you like wine?" Gregory asked me.

"Yes, let's do get some," I agreed, scanning the wine list before giving it to him. All a bunch of gibberish to me really, I had never been much of a drinker, after all.

"A bottle of Merlot please," Gregory finally decided, glancing at me. "If that's OK with you, of course."

"Perfect," I smiled, settling back into my chair as the woman sauntered away, wiggling her hips a _little_ too much. I was proud to note that Gregory barely even glanced in her direction.

"So Ginny tells me you're a Medi-witch, a successful one at that," Gregory stated, clasping his hands and leaning forward, looking interested. I bit my lip. Had she really?

"I guess you could say that," I smiled. "I only just started a few years ago really-"

"But you're already on the board for Mungos? That's practically unheard of," He replied enthusiastically. "If I hadn't had a knack for catching quaffles I would have gone into that sort of thing myself, you know."

"Really?" I replied, shocked at this tidbit.

"Always wanted to be a healer," Gregory nodded. As the woman came back and poured our wine, leaning in closely to ask if we were ready to order I noticed a mop of familiar black hair from the corner of my eye. This couldn't be happening!

"Give us a few minutes, would you?" Gregory asked the lady who nodded and rushed off, the same direction as the Boy Who Seemed To Be Everywhere who was currently looking in my direction. "So, where were we?"

"I believe we were-"

"Ah yes, we were talking about how I wanted to be a healer," Gregory interrupted and I glanced at him shocked.

"Well, yes, I guess so," I agreed, deciding that maybe he was just very passionate on the subject. As he continued on, talking about himself and his marvelous journey to becoming chaser I realized that he was most certainly not as perfect as he seemed so when the waitress came back I ordered quickly, opting to get out of there as fast as possible.

I also noted that the reason he hardly looked at the other women flashing sultry looks in his direction was probably because he was far too focused on himself. Sighing I picked up my glass of wine, nodding and interjecting casual grunts at the right moments but never really listening. The person whom I swore was Harry had disappeared so I just brushed it off as coincidence. Right now, though, even he would be better than listening to Gregory run commentary on another one of his 'amazing passes'.

"Excuse me," Someone called from behind, causing me to look up, distracted. "Mind if we join you, our table seems to have been taken."

My eyes narrowed. It was the Boy Who Was Going To Die The Second Time Around.

**A/n Yes, twice in one day, I'm trying to get as much out as possible! So review if you love Harry and Hermione!!**


	13. Intruders, The Opera

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Twelve: Intruders, The Opera and I'm Breaking Up With You**

"Harry Potter?" Gregory exclaimed somewhat incredulously causing me to roll my eyes.

"Can't you _see_ we're in the middle of something?" I muttered darkly, glaring up at the bright-eyed boy who just pretended to ignore me.

"Gregory Fitch, right?" Harry replied easily, flashing Gregory a charming smile and pulling up a seat without even waiting for out answer. Harry glanced at me briefly.

"Hermione! I didn't even see you there!" He told me enthusiastically and from behind him I casually spotted Amelia shaking her head and pulling up her own chair. She seemed slightly disgruntled, an odd look for her, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm sure you didn't," I said wryly, taking another sip of my wine before scooting back my chair and standing up.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Gregory asked, clearly gob smacked that _I_ of all people knew someone like 'the' Harry Potter. I sighed. If only the world knew what a great big prat he could be sometimes.

"Yes, clearly," I said slowly, shifting my weight from one foot to the next. "I think I'll-"

"Of course we know each other mate! We've been best friends since Hogwarts!" Harry informed him and I scoffed. Tell the whole world while you're at it. As he and Gregory continued to talk about Hogwarts and the 'golden days' of their schooling years a frown found its way onto my face.

It seemed as if no matter how hard I worked or how much of a name I could make for myself, I would undoubtedly be known as 'Harry Potter's Best Friend'. This could single handedly be the worst date I had ever been on, and that was saying something. "I think I'll be off to the loo."

Harry glanced at Amelia expectantly and she stared back at him blankly.

"Well," He finally stated. "Aren't you going to go too Amelia?"

"And why would I do that?" Amelia asked bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising one eyebrow. Good for her! Let him know who wore the, err, skirt, in that relationship!

"Don't you girls do that sort of things in packs?" Harry laughed nervously. This time, I crossed my arms.

"Are you comparing us to wolves, Harry?" I asked and he began to shake his head.

"No, no," He admonished. "I just thought-"

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes, walking away. A second later, a blonde head popped up at my side. Apparently Amelia had decided to join me after all. "Why are you so disgruntled?"

I pushed open the washroom door and stood in front of the well-lit mirrors, scanning my face for any make-up mishaps. It was a waste of time, in my opinion, Gregory would either be too busy smoozing with the all too important Potter or talking about his all too glorified self.

"We were supposed to go to the opera tonight," Amelia informed me, pulling out a tube of lipstick from her clutch and re-applying it. "But once he heard from Ginny that you were out with this Fitch or whatever, he decided that Italian sounded nice too."

"He's an arse," I mumbled, playing with the clasp of my purse before glancing around the empty bathroom.

"That, he is," Amelia agreed. "But we're getting married, so…"

"Wait, you're getting _married_!" I exclaimed. My heart clenched for a moment but I brushed it off as nothing more than the hurt of being left out of such a major part of my friend's life. "Blimey, when were you planning to tell everyone else?"

"Well, it's not official yet or anything," Amelia confided in me softly, puckering her lips and replacing the lip stick. "But I mean, it's bound to happen sooner or later…"

As Amelia continued to talk I realized that she was right, it _was_ bound to happen sooner or later._ Ron_ had already done it for God's sakes, and even though Harry seemed to be stalling for some reason, he too would be getting married someday, which would leave me being Hermione Granger, the sad, sad spinster.

"…so, should we head out now? I bet they're consumed in talk of Quidditch, but we'll make due, right?" Amelia finished cheerfully and I fixed her a small smile.

"Yes, let's," I said softly, picking up my purse and following Amelia out of the bathroom. Something about the thought of Harry happily married to this girl just made me feel downright awful. Probably because then I'd be the only single one of the group (and a very sad case if you asked me).

We sauntered off back to the table and took our seats where the men were, indeed, talking Quidditch. Our food had arrived whilst we were in the bathroom so I picked up my fork and began to play around with my spaghetti. Harry glanced up briefly, in the middle of explaining the Wronski Feint Krum pulled in fourth year and asked, "Are you OK, Hermione?"

Looking up from my plate I noticed Harry's usual messy mop of hair was neatly arranged. Amelia's doing, no doubt. Both men looked at me expectantly and without really noticing I began to compare them. Gregory certainly had the whole boy-next-door thing going for him that was what made him _Witch Weekly's_ Most Stunning Chaser two years in a row, but there was something about Harry that would just draw you towards him. Like the way that his eyes would…

"I think I'd better go," I decided suddenly, pushing back my chair. Gregory was about to get up as well but I waved him away. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I've got to work early tomorrow, I'll see you around. Bye Amelia, Harry."

"But we haven't even reached dessert yet!" Gregory complained and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Hermione, stay for dessert at least!" He agreed and I pursed my lips. First he came and barged into my first date in years and now he has the audacity to tell me to stay?

"I will be doing no such thing," I assured them, turning on my heel and storming away. "Good. Night."

I had barely made my way down the front steps when someone grasped my wrist. Of course it had to be the infamous _Harry Potter_ to save the day!

"What do you want Harry," I groaned, trying to wrench my hand away but he just would not let go.

"Why did you up and leave like that?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair which stuck up messily now. I found myself wanting to pat it back into place but I resisted the urge, this was getting ridiculous now.

"I was clearly not having a good time, now if you'd just give me the courtesy of _letting go_," I explained annoyed. Harry eyed me incredulously.

"Gregory is a great bloke-"

"I'm sure he is once you like that sort of arrogant thing," I agreed. "_Let go_ Harry!"

"No," Harry started, causing me to look up. "No, I am _not_ letting go Hermione until you explain to me why I should!"

"Because _I want you to_!" I exclaimed, throwing my hand up in the air. A random passerby stopped, glaring at Harry.

"Excuse me Miss, but is this bloke bothering you?" He asked before turning to Harry. "She's clearly trying to break up with you mate, you should just let her go, this one."

One beat. Two beats. And then I started to laugh. I laughed until my mascara began to run down my face because of the tears that fell. People were eyeing me curiously but I didn't care, this was just so…ridiculous!

"What…what are you laughing at?" Harry asked self-consciously as I began to calm down.

"Never mind," I finally replied. "It's been a long night and I'm very tired Harry, can I please go home now?"

He contemplated it for a second.

"On one condition," He finally allowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me walk you home,"

**A/n And here is Chapter Twelve, thanks to all of you who've read so far, I'm pleased : ) So review if you love me, Harry, Hermione or anything really : )**


	14. Cars, Scarves

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Thirteen: Cars, Scarves and Being Bloody Brilliant**

I never noticed just how far six blocks could be. Or how creepy these streets looked at night. Pulling my jacket closer around me I shivered just a bit. It would soon be Christmas again, another holiday spent at the Weasleys. It would be around this time that I would be excited to see Harry and Ron again after a long year of no communication.

I sighed and jumped over another crack. I always thought that more contact with them would be a good thing, but clearly too much contact _was_ possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked from behind me. Without even turning around I knew that his hands would be shoved into his pockets and his hair would be sticking up in all directions. This was the 'Harry' pose. Where he was completely at ease and seemed to not have one care in the world.

"Life, love, the stars," I replied whimsically, giggling and turning around. He flashed me a smile and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Nothing really, why do you think I'm thinking about something?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger," Harry stated simply. "When does Hermione Granger _not_ think?"

"Touché," I agreed humbly, turning back around and sighing, my breath fogging up the air in front of me. We continued on in silence, me jumping over the cracks in the street like a little school girl and Harry watching on amused, finally, I broke the silence, saying, "I never really got it."

"Never really got what?" He asked, confused now, no doubt. I stopped my playing and waited for him to catch up with me, once we were side by side again, I continued.

"I never really got why I seemed to be so different from everybody else," I admitted with a shrug. "When the letter for Hogwarts came, it said that there would be other people like me…"

"So you automatically assumed driven, intelligent, charming witches and wizards such as yourself then," Harry finished, a smirk playing with his lips.

"Well, wait- you thing I'm _charming_?" I teased and noted the slight pink tinge of Harry's cheeks. Nothing but the cold, he would have told me if I asked. Harry was proud like that. Just as proud as the first moment I met him. "And not exactly, but, I always was just _different_, you know? And people keep pointing it out to me now, more so than ever."

"And you think this is a bad thing?" Harry questioned. I pondered a bit. _Was_ it really a bad thing. As I began to step out onto the road Harry pulled me back. A black car zoomed past seconds later and my heart thudded in my chest. "By different, did you mean accident prone?"

"Obviously not, Harry," I replied breathlessly, still slightly stunned by the near-accident. "Oh my Lord, thank you Harry."

I shivered a bit and Harry, automatically concerned, took off his own scarf (that matched beautifully with my eyes, if I do say so myself), and placed it firmly around my neck.

"There," He said, putting his arm around my shoulder and guiding me away from the street.

He led me across the road and I noticed that my apartment was only a block away now. We ambled along in the dark, passing a few late-night partiers who stumbled, drunk, down the pavement. Climbing up each step towards my inevitable doom also known as Ginny Weasley I realized that I had never finished what I was saying. Harry, however, beat me to the chase as we reached my front door.

"You're brilliant Hermione," He told me earnestly, a smile still lingering on his lips. His cheeks were reddening even more so now, and his lips had a slight bluish tinge. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you Harry," I murmured. Suddenly, without really _thinking_ (a first for me, I'm sure), I gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, rather bold of me, actually. Without waiting for his reaction I stumbled into my house and shut the door firmly behind me. Ginny was waiting, arms crossed and not looking the slightest bit pleased.

"Why, are you home so early, may I ask?" She started coolly. "And who's scarf is that?"

My hand instinctively shot up to my throat and met soft, green material. Harry. Without answering her, or giving her any explanation whatsoever, I opened the door and sprinted down the stairs.

"Harry!" I called after the man who turned around swiftly, hand on cheek. Not bothering to call him out on it, I just held out the scarf. "I forgot to give this back to you."

"You can keep it," He told me easily, pulling his hand away from his cheek. I held the scarf close to me again, relishing it's softness.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly, "It's lovely."

"Yes Hermione," He laughed. Biting my lip, I smiled. Once he was sure.

"By the way Harry," I continued, realizing something. "Where's Amelia?"

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed abruptly, shock and fear flooding onto his face. Trying not to laugh I watched him take off down the street and didn't move until he turned the corner. Harry Potter was certainly one of the strangest blokes I had ever known.

Climbing back up the steps I closed the door behind me again, turning to face Ginny, ready now.

"Why was Harry walking you back?" She asked from the couch where she was now seated. I walked past her and into my room, depositing the scarf and my purse on my bed and taking off my shoes. Once collapsed next to her, I answered,

"Fitch turned out to be a tad bit occupied talking about himself," I informed her.

"Good God, I'm sorry Hermione," She told me, guilt lacing her tone. "I forgot about that, you get used to that sort of thing after a while."

"It's OK Gin," I assured her. "I think I'm going to hit the sack though, tired, and I _do_ have work tomorrow, no matter what you say."

"Good night then," Ginny said, getting up as well. "And I guess this is good bye for now too, I'm off early tomorrow morning, you probably won't see me till Christmas."

"Bye Ginny," I mumbled, hugging my friend. "See you then."

Once I was in the confinements of my room I stripped down to my knickers and climbed into my bed. I reached out to turn off the lights but instead, I caught hold of the scarf. Smiling, I pulled it closer and turned off the lights. Tonight hadn't turned out so bad after all.

**A/n Here is Chapter Thirteen, I'm going to see if I can push fourteen in tonight as well but I'm not promising anything! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, keep doing it! It makes me happy and gives me the drive to write more! Until the next chapter then, xoxo : )**


	15. Sleep, Lovers

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sleep, Lovers and Sleep-Derived, Slightly Disoriented Witches**

Dragging my feet through the threshold I was glad to have completed another day's worth of work. Now it was time for a whole _two hours_ of sleep before I was off to work again. You know the drill, lives to save, hexes to fix and all that big bundle of nonsense. I mean, I wasn't complaining, medicine was a fascinating subject, you learnt something new every day, but would it kill them to let us actually (God forbid!) _sleep_ every once and a while?

Clearly.

I shrugged off my jacket and placed it on the waiting hanger before slipping off my shoes. 'Sleep, sleep, sleep', my mind screamed at me.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Well hello to you too, Hermione," Of course, like any normal sleep-deprived, dead-on-her-feet witch would, I shrieked instead of pulling out my wand. "Relax it's just me."

Flipping on the light switch I noticed Lavender looking through a bunch of various folders that lay scattered on my coffee table. How she had done that in the dark, I couldn't tell you.

"Oh, hullo Lavender," I mumbled through a yawn and she eyed me disapprovingly.

"No manners," She tittered, shaking her head which caused me to roll my eyes. So said the woman who had practically broken into my home. Never mind that I had made the mistake of giving her a key.

"What're you doing?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but instead just wanting to cut to the chase so she would get _out_ of my apartment and I could get _into_ my bed.

"Checking prospective candidates," She informed me smugly. Rubbing my eyes again I sank down into the couch with a sigh. So. Soft.

"For what?" I asked, stretching onto the couch and relishing it's warmth. Maybe I wouldn't have to go that far, this seemed like a good enough substitute for my bed.

"Your next date, of course," She murmured. And of course, like any self-respecting, single, level-headed, albeit slightly disoriented witch would do, I sat up suddenly, clutching my head which began to pound like a bunch of hippogriffs where doing the conga on top of it.

"What?" I exclaimed, rubbing my temples. Lavender tittered again.

"You must be dead beat," She acknowledged. "You didn't think that the Fitch bloke would be your only shot, did you? Ginny and I love you way more than that Hermione."

"I'm sure you do," I muttered, collapsing onto the couch once more. There was a knock on the door and without bothering to move, I hollered, "Come in, it's open!"

If it had been a mad, ax-man ready to kill us, or a bunch of Death Eaters who had come to exact their revenge, our deaths would solely be blamed on me and my incapability to move at the present moment. Luckily for us, it was only Harry and his girlfriend. Oh joy.

"Hey everyone!" Amelia chirped which elicited a groan from me. She was too happy. Too happy. "Oh dear, are you OK Hermione?"

"Never been better," I lied.

"Well then," Harry commented, collapsing on my feet and causing me to hiss in pain. "What are we up to on this lovely evening?"

"Looking at Hermione's potential lovers," Lavender informed the two. There was a split reaction. Amelia, for one, seemed to light up at the thought of all these folders having fit blokes to look at while Harry seemed a tad bit disgusted at the idea.

"Want to join me, Amelia?" Lavender asked from where she was perched. Amelia darted across the room in a blink of an eye.

"Of course!" She said. "If it's one thing I know how to do it's choose a guy!"

I glanced at Harry with raised eyebrows and he shrugged sheepishly. I wiggled my feet from under his large posterior and glared at him. I'd be sure to thank him later.

"Oh my, he's _lovely_!" Amelia murmured a few seconds later. Lavender scanned the page quickly before nodding in agreement.

"I thought so too," Lavender said. "He's nice to the eyes and all, but he won't be able to keep up with a word of what Hermione says."

Amelia paused. "Oh, oh yes, you _are_ right…"

And this was probably how it went for the next couple of minutes until Harry finally picked up one of the folders himself and began to look through it.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," He moaned, rubbing his face. "These blokes are all tossers."

"But that was in the 'good pile' list," Lavender informed him and he eyed her dubiously.

"None of these blokes should even be able to be in the same room as Hermione, they're all a bunch of wankers," He retorted and Amelia placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"No need for the crudeness Harry," She admonished. "And I think some of them are very nice."

"Then why don't _you_ date them then?" Harry muttered darkly. I glanced up at him briefly as did Amelia, who seemed to have realized something.

"Oh, so that's what this is about then?" She asked.

"What're you going on about?" Harry replied.

"You're jealous because I'm gazing over all of these fine men," She informed him. "It's so cute."

"That's not it at all," Harry tried to deny but Amelia would have none of it.

"Aw, my ickle Harry is jealous," She crooned, pecking him on the lips. "Don't worry Harry, I'll always love you lots more than any of this eye candy."

"I'm sure," Harry replied uncomfortably, before resuming his position on my feet. Coughing, he glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Well look at the time, shouldn't we be going Amelia?"

I too, glanced at the clock, maybe I could still get in a few minutes of sleep before I headed out too. As Harry and Amelia stepped out of the door I called after them, "Hold that door for me, will you?"

Pulling on my coat I stepped out onto the stairwell and shut the door behind me. The cold wind hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Where are you off to this late?" Harry asked me and I gave him a blank stare before pulling my bag up onto my shoulders.

"Back to work, where else?"

**A/n So here's Chapter fourteen, just like I sort of promised. All the reviews are making me smile, keep them coming! Now I'm off to sleep, exactly what Hermione can't do right now : )**


	16. Ranting, Chocolate

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ranting, Chocolate and the Apocalypse**

Work had been really hectic lately, which meant, less sleep, yes, but it also meant that this so-called dating adventure of mine had been put on a halt (and hopefully a permanent one). I hardly saw the inside of my apartment anymore, let alone actual people, so everything seemed to have gone back to normal: hardly any communication with Harry or Ron, little or no sleep, the bad aftertaste of Mungos food still on my tongue hours later. Life had resumed it's normal course and I was happy for it.

Until Tuesday morning that is. It was about three weeks before Christmas which meant more people coming into Mungos (for falling off the roof while putting up lights of all things) and also people were walking around with those annoying smiles on their faces. You know the one, that 'when it seems like everything is going wrong at least there's Christmas' smile. It seriously ticked me off sometimes. Which is how I found myself in Lavender's apartment, my hair hastily tucked into a messy bun and ranting over a cup of hot chocolate.

"And _then_ he tells me 'Merry Christmas', _merry Christmas_, can you believe the nerve of him?" I exclaimed before taking a sip of the warm beverage. Sighing I smiled, nothing could fix everything like a good old cup of hot chocolate. Screw Christmas, all I needed was chocolate and I could survive anything. Even the apocalypse.

"So you practically screamed the bloke out of Mungos because he told you 'merry Christmas' after refusing blatantly to take his medication?" Lavender asked amused. "Someone's not in the holiday spirit."

"Please," I scoffed. "Holiday spirit is nothing but a myth and a way to get you into people's shops to spend exorbitant amounts of money on gifts people are probably going to exchange for something they actually _wanted_."

Lavender smirked. "So…that's what happened to those pair of kitten heels I gave you two years ago, then?"

"No," I denied. "They're still in the back of my closet collecting dust. It's what happened to that horrendous sweater you gave me last year."

"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed shocked, but I just shrugged.

"What? There was a first edition set of _Potions & Brews _calling my name!" I retorted with a smile. Lavender just harrumphed and continued her cleaning regime. This had become our routine for the past couple of days. Instead of wasting all of my (non-existent) energy to apparated back to my empty apartment, I'd crash on Lavender's couch until my schedule opened up again.

Taking in the final drags of my coffee I placed my cup in the sink and watched as Lavender begun to wash the cup vigorously. She had been doing that for a while now, cleaning like a madwoman, but I never asked her what was wrong, Lavender never liked it when somebody prodded.

"I'm going to take a nice, long bath," I moaned, turning and heading down the long hall towards the white-wash room. Lavender's bathroom was to die for, even if her apartment was slightly crumby. There was a huge claw foot tub that I would never climb out of if I owned it. Closing the door behind me I slipped out of my robes and into the warm water.

It felt so good to be able to actually sit down and hear myself think for once, instead of having to run around and do this and do that. I lazily watched the bubbles pop around me, taking in the vanilla scented candles that I had lit earlier. This. Was. Perfect.

Subconsciously, I realized that someone was knocking at the apartment door but I made no move to go answer it. Lavender would get it. Right now, it was Hermione time, something that was very, very necessary lest I go insane. I thought about everything, life, my friends, how everyone seemed to be finding their way back into my life, and as I continued to mull away in the hot water I heard Lavender's voice began to escalade. Well, that was odd.

Regrettably, I got out of the tub, pulling the robe around me and pushing my head out the door.

"Lavender," I called out into the empty hallway. When I got no reply I stepped out of the bathroom completely and made my way towards the kitchen, where all the screaming seemed to be coming from.

"…_no_ I do _not_ understand, please explain it to me!" Lavender shouted at the top of her lungs. My eyebrows furrowed, who was she screaming at?

"You've got to _listen_ to me Lavender!" A deep tenor retorted. "I didn't _want_ to do it, I was forced to!"

"Forced to leave your daughters, Charlie, are you serious?" Lavender scoffed. "You're pathetic, _leave_."

My heart stopped. _He_ was back? Since when? Why hadn't Ron or Luna warned us about this? I leaned against the wall, waiting during the silence for somebody to explode but instead, I felt someone tug at my sleeve.

"Aunt Hermy," Hailee mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I smiled fondly at the girl as she yawned.

Stooping down, I said, "Yes honey?"

"Why's mummy screaming?" She asked naively. I sighed and picked the girl up into my arms. She was still too young to understand and for now, I was still able to protect her.

"Someone who annoys your mummy very much came to visit," I told her softly as the screaming began to pick up again. Hailee looked up at me, confused.

"Then why did she let him in?" She questioned. "I wouldn't."

"I guess it's because she still loves him, Hailee," I pondered, swinging the girl around.

"But doesn't he annoy her?" Hailee giggled. "You can't _fancy_ someone if they annoy you, it's impossible!"

"It doesn't always work that way hon," I told her, nodding. "Sometimes you can't control it."

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and in came Charlie Weasley in all his brooding glory. He glanced at me briefly before he caught sight of the little girl in my hands. Turning deathly pale he swung around and rushed out of the house. A few seconds later Lavender came in, face flushed and a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum!" Hailee exclaimed, squirming out of my arms and running up the woman who was now sobbing hysterically. Concern welled up in me and with determination I rolled up m sleeves. It was no longer Hermione time, that would have to wait. Right now, my friend needed me, and that was the _most_ important thing at the moment.

**A/n Hey all, so now you get a **_**tad**_** bit of information as to what's Lavender's deep dark, secret concerning Melody and Hailee. No HP/HG action in this Chapter but the next few are going to have **_**loads**_**, I promise. Review if you love me, HP, HG or anything really (and thanks to those who've done it already) xoxo : )**


	17. Hermione Granger

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hermione Granger: The Adventures of a Horrible Christmas Shopper**

Ugh, it was _that_ time of the year again. I really didn't want to do it, but of course I also didn't like waiting until the last minute, I was Hermione Granger after all. So, unfortunately, it had to be done and it had to be done today. Two words, the two words that filled me with dread every year, religiously:

Christmas. Shopping.

Like it wasn't enough that you didn't know what to get the bloody people who were most important to you, they had to make a great big fuss about it, with all the special offers and sales that left even _me_ in a tizzy.

I had been walking up and down Diagon Alley aimlessly for hours. No one knew where I _really_ was, not even Lavender, as far as everyone else was concerned I was visiting my parents. You see, I knew for a fact that if I'd told them where I was actually going they'd want to join me, and I didn't want people to see me doing something I was never really _too_ good at.

Just because I was clever didn't mean that I automatically knew what to buy people. This lot I knew were fickle ones, always changing their minds about things and what not. That always made this stupid holiday tradition even more bothersome.

Wrapping my arms around myself I scanned the autographed picture of the Chudley Cannons that I was currently holding. They were still around then? Figures. I briefly wondered if Ron would still like something like this, but, finally deciding that nothing could be worse than the tea cozy I bought for him and Luna last year, I quickly paid for the picture and left the store with a flushed face.

Only one more person to shop for then, I thought, feeling rather proud of myself. This was an all time record. Usually I spent the whole day in a tuff, pulling at my hair when the gift wasn't exactly right before I finally gave up and bought the first thing my hands reached (which, incidentally, was that tea cozy last year).

As I sauntered along down the alley, window shopping, I wondered what on earth I was going to get him. A few years ago it would have been so easy, Quidditch had always been a love of his, but nowadays I could never tell just exactly what he was interested in anymore. I sighed, frustrated. Stupid Harry Potter, even when he was _not_ around, he was still causing problems for me.

I decided to stop off at Madame Gilbert's, the new jeweler on the street, to see if perhaps she could put a new shine to an old locket of mine. I had been planning to do it for a while now, but none of the spells I used completely cleaned the stupid thing. Inside the small shop was warm and cozy and the lights were slightly dimmed, causing all the jewelry to glitter prettily in their cases.

I walked towards the closest case, peering in. Some of this stuff was exquisitely beautiful. Eye-catching, really. I slowly made my way down, scanning every case. They were all so pretty! There was an assortment of rings, bracelets, necklaces, broaches, everything really! There were even watches! I remembered how I had always told myself that I needed a new watch. One watch in particular, caught my eye. Bending down, I looked at it in awe. It was sort of simple, gold with only a few diamonds incrusted around the face, but it was the emerald clasp of the watch that reminded me of someone.

"May I help you?" Someone asked from behind me, causing me to fall flat on my arse. "Now that wasn't very lady-like of you, now was it?"

I got up, smiling sheepishly, before facing the person who had startled me so. I was an elderly woman, only in her sixties, maybe seventies and she had the kindest smile I had ever seen. Her baby-blue eyes twinkled up at me and I wondered who she was. Briefly, I remembered the reason I had fallen onto the ground in the first place.

"Um, how much does this cost?" I asked, pointing at the exquisite watch that had caught my eye previously. The woman scanned if for a moment before eyeing me.

"Three hundred galleons," She informed me briefly, walking behind the counter. I paused, biting my lip, was I really going to spend that much money on a watch when I could get a perfectly good one down the road much cheaper? The emerald clasp gleamed up at me and I realized that the answer would be yes.

"I would like it, then," I informed her, gleefully watching her pull it out and place it into one of the many cases that lay behind the counter. As I counted out my money I caught the woman glancing at me curiously from behind her spectacles.

"Is this for your boyfriend?" She asked me and I nearly scoffed at the thought. Harry? My boyfriend? Really? My cheeks flushed.

"Just a very good friend," I assured her, neatly placing the money in her hands with a gentle smile. She inspected me for a moment before giving up her search and placing the money in the till.

"Well he's very lucky to have a friend like you," She commented, smiling as well. As I made my way out of the shop, happy to have finally finished this dreadful bit of work, I heard her call after me, "Come again soon!"

When I was finally out onto the busy street I decided to grab a quick cup of tea from the Leakey Caldron before I'd head off home to wrap these things and stuff them somewhere Lavender couldn't find them. She had the odd tendency to go sniffing around my house for these gifts before Christmas and had found hers early on one or two occasions. Walking towards the top of Diagon Alley purposefully, I was a tad bit surprised to hear someone calling for me.

Turning around I sighed. It _had_ to be him, didn't it? It always _had_ to be him.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He asked once he eventually reached me after pushing through the throngs of people whispering his name. "I thought you were at your parents."

"Well obviously I was lying Harry," I stated bluntly, eying the brick wall behind him. There was my escape. "Now if you wouldn't mind-"

"What's that there?" Harry questioned, pointing at the case that was still in my hand. Flustered, I responded,

"Nothing!" Before trying to shove it in my bag so he would not be able to tell what it was.

"Have you been Christmas shopping Hermione?" Harry asked amused. "Have you gotten me my gift, already?"

"You'll find out on Christmas, now won't you Harry," I replied stiffly. He was _not_ going to spoil the surprise. I quickly tried to swerve around him but his hand caught my wrist and he span me around. My heart began to beat ridiculously fast in my chest and I was sure that my cheeks were most certainly a bright red right now.

"Um, Harry," I mumbled, taking notice to exactly how close his face was to mine.

"Hm?" He replied softly, seemingly distracted. I sighed.

"There are people around," I informed him, but clearly he did not understand what I was trying to get at. "Harry, you're a tad bit close to me."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, seeming to snap out of his daze. He took a step back and began to rub the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Sorry Hermione."

"It's nothing, really," I stated, rather confused. "But I have to be going."

"Yes- yes, quite right, so do I," Harry stumbled over his words and my eyebrows knitted together as I became even more confused. What had gotten into him. "Well…bye then!"

And then he took off down the street, leaving me there bewildered and shaking my head. Harry Potter was one strange man.

**A/n I'm still alive people! Here is Chapter sixteen, it stumped me for some reason but I got through it! During this momentary blockage I got bored and decided to join this 'fabulous' new thing I'd been hearing about: Twitter! It seems like a waste of time, kind of, but follow me if you like! My name is Wynter_Xpress. Reviews are kindly appreciated and thanks to everyone who is following this story!**


	18. Of Wine, Of Death

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Chapter Seventeen: Of Wine, Of Death and Of Stolen, Drunken Kisses**

It was rare for someone to die at St. Mungos. So rare, in fact, that the last death had been a few decades ago, and the cause of death had been natural, there was simply no magic for that. This fact had often eased my heart every time I would step into the tall, white building that was practically my second home. There would be no deaths today, I would convince myself, and every day I would be right.

Every day except today, that is.

She had been struggling for a while now. Elizabeth Higgins, mother of Eliza Higgins and faithful wife of Hector Higgins. She had been admitted two months earlier, she had some sort of rare disease, and I had vowed I would find a cure before it was too late. Hermione Granger was _never_ too late. Over the period that she stayed (faithfully in Room 207), I had come to know her quite well. She had a particular knack for knowing if something was wrong whenever I came to give her a daily check-up.

When December first came around, and it began to get really cold, her health began to deteriorate quickly. Some days she was even too tired to move. I was so sure that I had the cure all figured out, it wasn't ready just yet, but the Elizabeth Higgins I knew was a fighter, she would pull through this, she _had_ to. So I began to work harder, I put in more hours at Mungos this past week than I ever had before. I hadn't slept in days and I was on the brink of starvation but none of that mattered, if Elizabeth Higgins didn't get better it would be _my_ fault.

Lavender finally convinced me to go home Thursday night, told me to get some rest, that by torturing myself I was doing no good. I finally consented, I had to add the final touches on the potion in the morning, hopefully _that_ would be the cure to save this woman's life. It had to be. As soon as the sun rose I apparated to Mungos, fully ready to complete my tasks when Medela stopped me by the entrance.

"Missus Granger," Medela said hesitantly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "There's something I must tell you."

"Can't it wait, Medela? I've got to finish the potion for Elizabeth" I replied, peering around her. Oh good, Hector and Eliza were both visiting today, now if I could just tell them my findings…

"Missus Higgins…she passed away this morning," Medela told me softly. At first, it didn't really sink in. There hadn't been a death here in decades; I refused to believe it. Elizabeth Higgins was a fighter, she would _not_ give up so near to the end! Then I saw the tears that stained Eliza's face, the beaten expression on her father's, the things that I had missed only moments before. My shoulders sagged, I had been too late.

"At what time?" I asked hollowly, shaking Medela's hand off of my shoulder. The younger girl bowed her eyes respectively before murmuring,

"At five oh three,"

Nodding, for fear of bursting into tears had I done anything else, I made my way towards my office. I still had a whole day of work ahead of me.

"Missus Granger," Medela called after me. I paused, before turning to face her with what I hoped to be a well-worn expression of complete indifference.

"Yes, Medela,"

"You've been given leave for the day," She informed me. Befuddled, I took a few steps towards the obviously distressed girl.

"Given leave?" I repeated before scoffing. "I don't need leave, I'm perfectly fine Medela."

"Missus Granger…" Medela said softly, reaching out towards me but I avoided her hand purposefully. Medela sighed, placing her hand back at her side before eyeing me with a determined expression. "Mister Holgun said it's an order not an option."

I scowled, folding my arms across my chest. Holgun always thought he was doing what was best for his staff but I was perfectly fine! Wasting a day away doing nothing instead of working hard like normal would be simply ridiculous!

"Alright," I finally consented, as I spotted Eliza and her father exiting the building. "I'll be on my way then."

Rushing towards the two I left a bewildered Medela in my wake. She would make do without me, I was certain, but right then, there was something that I needed to do.

"Mr. Higgins! Eliza!" I exclaimed. Thankfully, they heard me and, turning I stopped in mid-lurch. Eliza had always been as upbeat and carefree as her mother, even up until the point when things started to get tough, but as I saw her sad blue eyes, I realized that it had all been an act and that I had inadvertently ruined this young woman's world.

"Ms. Granger," Eliza said, trying to place a smile on her face but failing miserably. Guilt wormed its way into my stomach, settling uncomfortably there. I took two steps forward and prepared to reach out and console the girl but thought better of it at the last moment.

"I'm so sorry," I admitted sadly, wringing my hands unnervingly. "If I had just stayed a little longer then maybe-"

"What's done is done," Eliza interrupted easily and my eyes shot up to meet hers. Once again I found myself perturbed with the sadness that her eyes held. "The point is that you tried your best, and that was all I could ever ask for Ms. Granger."

Inclining her head towards me, she turned towards her father and together, they approached the parking lot. Defeated, I stood there alone for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do. Finally, I decided that returning home would be the best approach, rather than wander around the streets aimlessly. Apparating back to the flat left me drained and wary. I wanted to do nothing more but collapse on my bed and never return to the daylight again. I didn't deserve to be happy and see the sun.

Unlocking the front door I made my way inside blindly, dropping my things in a messy pile before dragging myself towards my bedroom. As I made my way up the hall I saw a familiar face peer through the threshold to the living room.

"Harry," I cried, tears running down my face. Shocked and no doubt completely confused, Harry still ran towards me concerned, wrapping his arms around me as I cried onto his shoulder. "I'm a failure Harry."

"Now why would you say that?" Harry asked as he hummed soothingly in my ear.

"My patient died today," I wailed. "I couldn't even stop it from happening."

Harry stiffened for a moment, now realizing why exactly the reason I was in such shambles, before leading me towards the living room.

"Now hush Hermione," He told me as I took a seat. "It couldn't have been your fault, the Hermione Granger I know would have fought until the very end. Now, do you have any wine."

Nodding, I confirmed, "In the cupboard under the sink."

Harry left me teary eyed and I heard him rummaging about in the kitchen before he returned with two glasses brimming with red wine. "Here, Amelia often has a glass when she's upset, helps loads."

"Thank you," I stated humbly, taking the glass from him. I was still dreadfully upset but with Harry just _being_ there I felt the tiniest bit comforted. "I've really screwed things up, haven't I?"

Taking a sip of my wine I watched as Harry put his arm around me, dragging me closer, allowing me to cry on his shoulder again. I had done this so many times, and I had never given Harry the opportunity to allow me to return the favour. When my sobs turned to soft hiccups, I allowed my attention to be fully focused on the compassionate boy beside me.

"You never told me why you were actually here," I noticed, taking another sip of the wine and reveling in its taste. Harry glanced at his glace before looking at me with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter now," He replied with a shrug, but I was determined to get an answer out of him.

"No really, tell me," I insisted. He eyed me for a moment, as if judging me, as if wondering if I could handle what he was about to say. Eventually, he came to his conclusion.

"I'm thinking about asking Amelia to marry me," He admitted, taking a sip from his own glass. I glanced down at my hands before draining my glass down to the dregs.

"Oh," I said, after all, what else was there to say in a situation like this. He wanted to marry Amelia and there was no legitimist reason why he shouldn't.

I don't know how long we sat there, him comforting me as he sipped wine, but at that moment, when I looked up into his concerned green eyes, the only thing that was running through my mind was not to waste the opportunity, to act while I could and to not leave everything to chance.

So I kissed him, and blimey, could Harry Potter snog. The way his lips felt on mine, one of the best things that has ever happened to me. If you're ever in the neighbourhood, I definitely suggest a snog with Harry, it would make your day. Somehow, my conscience actually broke through the drunken haze and I managed to push myself away from the bloke who _currently had a fiancée-to-be_.

"You should marry her," I blurted out suddenly before covering my mouth.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned dazedly before resting his gaze on me. I dared not look into those eyes, they would ultimately be my downfall. What I was doing was completely ridiculous, I told myself, what I was _feeling_ was completely ridiculous.

"Marry Amelia," I continued despite myself, "Don't let good things go Harry, you've got to hold onto them."

"Hermione…" Harry started but I just shook my head, refusing to listen to him.

"Just do it Harry," I smiled softly. "Listen to me for once, don't make it difficult for me. Isn't Hermione Granger always supposed to be right?"

"But Hermione I-"

"No, Harry," I stated firmly, glaring at the wall behind him. Couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he always have to make things so complex?

We stood there in silence for a few moments until finally Harry seemed to come to his senses.

"I, I think I'd better go," He told me, backing away before quickly shuffling towards the door.

_Hermione, you idiot! _My mind screamed. _Take your own advice, don't let _him_ go!_

But I watched as he made himself further away from me, as my bond with him slowly broke apart, as he slammed the door behind him leaving the air ringing with finality. He needed to marry Amelia, I realized as I sank into the sofa. He needed to marry Amelia or else I would always wonder why he would never choose me.

**A/n Hey people, finally updated! Yay! Sorry that it's been a while but I've been cramming like mad for a major exam which I just did yesterday, my next one isn't till May 12****th**** so I guess I can squeeze some more chapters in until then. Thank you to all those who reviewed and continue to do so, it lets me know what you guys are thinking!**


	19. Diamonds, The Queen

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Diamonds, The Queen and Great, Old Father Nicholas.**

The Christmas spirit was so far from my soul that even the great, old Father Nicholas couldn't save me now. As I trudged down the not so familiar streets of downtown London I wondered how I could have even gotten myself into this mess. I was Hermione Granger for God's sake! I should have made the wise decision and never have done what I did, but, of course I had been mentally impaired by alcohol at the time-but that's not the point!

Grumbling to myself, I spotted the small café that he had been sure to mention as a land mark. I wasn't far from my impending doom now. Ever since that…night, Harry had avoided me like the plague, not that I blamed him or anything. First I drunkenly came onto him and then I practically shoved him into the arms of another woman. A bloke like him can only take so much!

Then, out of the blue, he calls me to tell me he needs my opinion. 'On what?' I asked, of course I had to ask. I should have said no, but it appeared that masochism ran in the family. I groaned as I spotted the dainty, little sign in front of the dainty, little shop that held dainty, little things. God, everything reminded me of _her_, Amelia; and what had forced me into such a foul mood? Two words.

Ring. Shopping.

And I couldn't even bring myself to say no. Hermione Granger officially resigned as the smartest witch in all of London the moment she agreed to go on this shenanigan of a journey with none other than the man she was trying to avoid.

Spotting him I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Erm, hullo Harry," I stated from behind softly, he turned around and spotted me immediately. His face tensed up. Yes, yes indeed, this was a mistake.

"Oh, hello Hermione," He said slowly. "Shall we, shall we go in then?"

I nodded mutely, deciding to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible, but as his green eyes met mine I noticed this deep lingering sadness and my mouth began to speak of its own accord.

"Harry," The man stopped before hesitantly turning around.

"Yes?"

"Harry, can, things not be awkward between us?" Stupid, stupid Hermione. That was like asking that bloke cross the way to part the red sea. Completely possible given the right circumstance of course but- I was getting off track. "Can we, pretend that what happened never did happen, or put it behind us?"

Harry eyed me for a moment, contemplating the offer. Finally, he gave me one of his best smiles causing me to sigh in relief.

"Fine then," Harry agreed, opening the door. "After you."

Stepping into the small store, I let the warm, sweet-scented air conditioning crash over my body. It was a welcome change from the cold, wintery air of the London streets. Two sales ladies were gossiping over a magazine by the cash register and Harry had to clear his throat to signal our arrival.

Immediately they snapped to attention, swarming towards us.

"What are you looking for?" One asked, quickly eyeing us. "Engagement rings?"

"Yes, actually," Harry said smiling. The women gave each other a knowing glance before one ushered us over.

"This way, this way then," She told us, pointing at an open case. "These here are the best rings in all of London, they are."

It was hard not to believe her when they all sparkled so prettily, calling out to me.

"What's the ring size, Harry?" I asked as the woman walked away, tidying up their lunch-hour mess.

Harry looked panicked for a moment.

"Oh Harry," I groaned before holding out my hand. "Compare it to mine then."

Harry inspected my hand for a moment before quickly picking a ring and slipping it on my third finger. Te women squealed from their position and both Harry and I looked at them curiously. Why were they getting on so peculiarly.

I glanced at the ring and its beauty. The diamond glittered prettily under the fluorescent lighting and I glanced up at Harry with a smile. It was stunning.

"Do you like it?" The woman asked cautiously. It was only then that I realized how this must have looked. Quickly I took off the ring and shoved it into Harry's hand. He glanced at me, befuddled for a moment before turning back to the woman.

"Yes, yes I think I'll take this one," He informed her, handing back the ring before casually shoving his hands in his pockets. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and, looking for a distraction, I browsed the selection of necklaces that this store had.

One in particular caught my eye. It was in the shape of a dragon fly. When I was little, my mum always used to take me to the park so I could chase them around and grab at them with my stubby little finger. Smiling at the memories I fingered the blue sapphires absent-mindedly before someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Harry was glancing at me expectantly. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, I followed him out of the store, but just as we reached the door, one of the women called after us, "I hope you have a lovely wedding!"

I paused in mid-step before both Harry and I turned around, excuses pouring from our mouths.

"Oh, we're not together, like … that," Harry informed them awkwardly.

"I'm just helping him chose the ring, he has horrible taste," I joked, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly built up again. Both of the sales girls nodded, looking slightly dejected.

"I could have sworn on the Queen that they were together," One whispered to the other.

"There has to be something going on there," The other one assuaged. Rolling my eyes I silently retreated from the jewelry shop.

God save the Queen.

**A/n Yes, I'm still alive, and here is Chapter Eighteen, I hope you like it!**


	20. Calming Draughts

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Nineteen: Calming Draughts, Plus Ones and all at Ungodly Hours.**

It was a week until Christmas. One. Week. Of course, that ultimately meant Lavender Brown barging into my room at ungodly hours, complaining about the fact that, yet again, she had left her Christmas shopping until last minute before she crashed on my couch, knocked out before I could even count to three. Just the usually Christmas shenanigans, obviously.

Work was more torturous than usual, with this newfound lack of sleep, I had been short tempered as of late, snapping at anyone and anything for no good reason. I had even set Hade from fourth floor, psychiatrics to tears. They had to cart her off and give her a calming draught for her to finally shut up. And all because she had to ask me if I was having a bad day.

Bedraggled, extremely tired and wanting nothing more but to curl up in my sheets, I found myself stumbling through the halls of St. Mungos in a terrible mood. Everyone stood clear of me, noting my expression, no doubt, but there always was an exception to any rule once it concerned me, wasn't there?

"Granger!" The person called from behind me. I continued to drag my feet further away. Maybe they would get the hint and- Leave. Me. Alone. Highly unlikely, but a girl could hope, couldn't she? "Granger, is that _you_!"

Annoyed and frustrated I turned around, my hair flying messily as well. "Yes, yes it _is_ me, what!?"

The man lurched to a sudden halt, realizing his mistake, clearly. He seemed oddly familiar, oddly, because I knew if I had met someone as hauntingly handsome as him, I would definitely remember. Oh God, now I'm even starting to _sound_ like Lavender in my _thoughts_.

"It _is_ you," He seemed amazed. And just like that, my horrid mood returned. Some people just needed to keep their mouth closed. He may have been attractive, but for every woman's heart that stuttered with a glance, add a pound of annoying.

"Yes, I do believe we've established the fact that I am _indeed_ Hermione Granger," I snapped. He began to laugh and I crossed my arms, not amused. "What?"

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked, raising his arms. I narrowed my eyes. Sure he was familiar but…

"Zabini," I rolled my eyes. "Of _course_ it's you."

"Well you haven't changed much since school, have you?" He teased, taking a few steps closer and I began to rub my temples warily. Of all the days to run into an old classmate, and a Slytherin at that. "Still scaring everyone away with one glare, God it reminds me of when exam time came around."

I eyed him suspiciously. Since when did Blaise Zabini even acknowledge my presence? We weren't exactly the chummiest of buds at Hogwarts or anything. "What do you want Zabini?"

"Oh," He sobered up. "Well, I just wanted to say hullo really."

"Really," I repeated, dubiously. He _just_ _wanted to say hello_?

"Really," He repeated with a firm nod. "I've been transferred to Mungos now, so it was a relief to see a familiar face."

"Is that so??" I asked tiredly. Great. "Well, congratulations or whatever but I'm dead beat and in no mood for celebrations right now Zabini."

"I'll let you go," He exclaimed suddenly. "But hey! Here…"

He quickly grabbed my arms and wrote a few digits on it.

"This is my number, call me if you need anything, alright?"

I glanced from my arm to Zabini's face with a sigh. I nodded once and with a wave of my hand apparated to my small flat. As I shuffled to open the front door I dryly thought about how it was just my luck for yet _another_ person from my past to reappear, and at work of all places too.

Opening the door resignedly, I dropped my things with a groan. Walking up the hallway I flicked on all the lights along the way, stopping in front of my calendar to tick off yet another day of the year when something caught my eye. Circled in bright red, a week from now, of course, was Christmas. It was the note underneath it, that got me.

_Weasley Dinner, plus one necessary_.

Plus one necessary? Since when? It was then that I remembered Ron and Harry's position at the ministry. Of course, it was not the casual get together this year. How had I forgotten that the Minister of Magic himself was attending the ritzy party Molly was planning to throw. Not to mention, it would get Molly off of my back about 'settling down once and for all'.

I leaned my head against the cool wall in frustration. I worked every day this week except Christmas Eve, and by then it would be too short notice to even _think_ about getting myself a date. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Zabini's number clearly written across my skin only a few minutes ago. It was a tad bit soon, wasn't it…Would this constitute as a favour between co-workers?

Waltzing into the kitchen I picked up the phone and decided to ring him. What was there to lose? I dialed the number slowly, and waited patiently for the man to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Blaise…?"

He did say_ anything_, after all.

**A/n A bit shorter than normal, yeah? But I was in a bit of a rush, exams to study for and such. Well, unfortunately, this is going to be my last update in a while, my first exam is in two days (TWO DAYS!!) and I'm studying like mad. They don't end until the 8****th**** of June, but there **_**is**_** a lull period in between, I can't promise anything but **_**maybe**_** I'll be able to post a chapter then. If not, I'll see you in a month. A month. Such a long time : ( You know what to do!**


	21. Of Possible Brothers

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Twenty: Of Possible Brothers and Disappearing Mothers**

My heart was beating erratically in my chest as I rushed down the platform of nine and three quarters. I was in the process of making a healing draught when a very flustered Melody called me to inform me that her mother was nowhere in sight. Lavender, after the pre-Christmas madness, seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, and, coincidentally, forgotten to take her daughters along with her.

She had dropped Hailee off two days ago in my hands and ran off, not telling me where she was going or even if she would be back for Christmas itself. Hopefully she would be, for the sake of her daughters at least.

She did this sometimes, not too often for it to become a regular occurrence, but every few years she would just take off, without a word, and come back, slightly happier, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I had tried calling her out on it, sometimes, but she always changed the subject, or avoided the topic altogether, it really was quite infuriating.

I left Hailee back at the flat in Luna's very capable hands (even if she was just about ready to pop and produce the third Weasley grandchild. Bill and Fleur had two bouncing boys right now.) while I rushed off to pick up the other one. Lavender could be irresponsible at times, yes, but whenever it came to her two daughters she usually took the utmost care in handling their well-being. Something had to be wrong. I easily spotted Melody's messy hair above the crowds as parents came to greet their own children coming home for the holidays.

"Melody!" I called over the heads of bustling first years and second years. Even thought the train has arrived over an hour ago, no one seemed ready to leave just yet. "Melody, over here!"

Melody looked up from her conversation, immensely relieved to have been found. She said goodbye to her two friends, both girls her age, before approaching me.

"Aunt Hermione," Melody grinned, hugging the woman who had become a second mother to her. "You could've just called mum, y'know."

"Your mum," I hesitated for a moment. How did you tell an eleven year old that her mother was missing and seemed to have forgotten all about her two daughters yet again? "Your mum's on a trip right now, you'll be staying with me for a while."

Concern immediately found its way onto the young girl's face as she picked up her cat which was lounging around her feet. Lavender had bought her that cat on their last trip to Diagon Alley because Melody had desperately wanted a pet but detested owls.

"Is she OK?" She asked, hissing only a moment later. Shaking her hand, she murmured, "Crookins bit me!"

I smiled softly at the girl, reaching for her trunk when another hand clasped itself around the handle. Glancing up, I spotted a boy, third year at most, smiling down at Melody. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, reminding me of Zabini almost immediately. Maybe he had a brother.

"Is this your mum, Mel? She's awfully pretty," The boy gushed, staring down at the girl adoringly. I raised my eyebrows at Melody but she just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"No Locke, this is my Aunt, Hermione," Melody informed him patiently. "What're you holding onto my trunk for?"

His face became etched with worry. "I just thought I might help, that's all."

I smiled down at the young boy, and with a wave of my wand, the trunk became a feather.

"As you can see I've got it all under control," I said softly, taking the feather from the boy. Turning to Melody, I continued, "I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes, I'll be waiting by the concession stand Melody."

Ignoring the girl's protests I quickly walked through the barrier and towards the old vendors. Seconds later, she was by my side, panting, but glaring at me evilly.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" She whined, holding onto my hand as I glanced at the menu.

"Why whatever are you talking about?" I replied innocently, looking down at her. "D'you want anything?"

"No thank you," Melody stated stiffly as I ordered myself a cup of coffee. "And I mean leaving my there with that prick!"

"Now, now Melody, Locke seemed to be the furthest thing from a 'prick'," I teased, taking my coffee and paying quickly so we could leave. "He seemed to be a very respectable young man."

Melody snorted.

"Who happened to dye my hair bright pink when I was sleeping," She muttered darkly. I glanced at her, confused.

"How did he get up into the girls' dormitories in the first place?" I questioned.

"Broom," Melody stated simply with a shrug as we began to walk towards a secluded area.

"Well, he clearly fancies you," I stated with a shrug. "Give the boy a chance!"

Melody laughed, slapping me on my arm as I placed it around her shoulders.

"He does no such thing!" She giggled, turning red. Laughing along with her, I realized for a guilty second, that this was yet another mother-daughter moment that Lavender had missed yet again.

"Hold onto my hand then," I told her, reaching out so she could grasp it firmly. In a matter of seconds we were standing in front of my empty flat and Melody seemed slightly subdued. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Mum's always disappearing like this," Melody complained. "And right after my first term too! I wanted to tell her about everything, what I learnt, who I met!"

Luna glanced up from the smiling toddler in her hand with a wave and quickly hobbled off towards the bedroom to give us some privacy.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, Melody," I said, kneeling down in front of the frowning girl. "But I wouldn't mind hearing about any of it."

**A/n It feels good to be writing again! This is a sort of filler chapter, no real Harry/Hermione here, but the next Chapter is the one you all have been waiting for- the dinner! Let me know what you think! I've got one more exam, but it's a breeze and one I'll barely need to study for, so I'll post another chapter between now and then most likely!**


	22. Of Cars, Of Bouncers

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Of Cars, Of Bouncers and Of Unexpected Situations**

Who knew getting ready for some ritzy dinner could actually be a very taxing process? It didn't exactly help that I had a hyper-active toddler crushing one arm and a sophisticated eleven year old crushing the other. Lavender had yet to make an appearance after her sudden departure, but I wasn't going to wait around anymore with baited breath. Melody seemed crushed that her mother hadn't returned, even for Christmas, but I was doing everything in my power to keep both of the girls in cheerful spirits.

"Are you two ready to go see Grandma Weasley?" I asked with a soft smile, running my hands through Hailee's soft curls. She was wearing a light pink dress that glittered every time she moved. She said she wanted to look like a princess.

"Yes! Yes!" Hailee giggled, jumping up and down in my arms. Melody bit her lip.

"Can't we wait just a little bit longer? Mum's going to turn up soon, she _has_ to," Melody stated firmly, her green eyes fixed on the front door. I sighed, shifting the impatient Hailee around my hips.

"Hon, we can't wait around much longer, you know how Mrs. Weasley is, she'd throw a fit if we don't come soon," I replied quietly, hoping to not provoke the already upset girl. Melody crossed her arms, glancing at the clock on the wall again before giving up.

"Fine," Melody mumbled. "But when she turns up-"

"She'll go straight to the Weasleys," I assured her. " I left her a note on the door."

Together, we made our way out of the apartment, and down the steps towards the Ministry car that had been sent for us. Blaise, himself, was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Blaise!" I exclaimed, a smile finding its way onto my face. "What're you going here?"

"I decided to join you down to the party, rather than meet you there," He informed me with a shrug. "Might as well do this the right way, even though it is just a onetime thing."

"Thank you again," I said warmly, opening the door to the vehicle. "Oh! This is Hailee and that moody one over there is Melody."

Hailee waved happily but Melody just grunted. They really were the exact opposites at times.

"Nice to meet you both," He smiled as I strapped Hailee into her chair. I was shocked Ministry cars even came with these things. "Are they…"

"Oh no, they're Lavender's daughters by blood," I assuaged. "But they're just like my own."

Melody slammed her car door behind her and I shrugged at him apologetically. Tapping the window, Melody rolled it down, not amused.

"What?" She snapped. I took two deep breaths.

"Remember your manners," I warned her peevishly. "And take care of your sister, I'll see you there."

Melody grunted again (her new language, no doubt), before rolling up the window. I watched the car until it safely turned the corner, before glancing up at Blaise.

"So, shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm gallantly and making me laugh.

"We shall," I agreed, dipping into a curtsy and following him to the second Ministry car that waited. We endured the long ride to the Weasleys by occupying ourselves with mindless chatter. I found myself actually enjoying Blaise's company. He would be a great co-worker.

The party was already in full swing by the time we arrived, and both Melody and Hailee were waiting impatiently by the front gate. Jumping out of the car I rushed towards them.

"What're you guys still doing out here?" I asked, picking up Hailee and glancing at Melody worriedly.

"These ninnies won't let us in," Melody stated and I turned to the two men.

"Sorry," I apologized. "They're with me, Hermione Granger."

The guards quickly scanned the list before nodding and letting us in, Blaise finally catching up.

"Mum seems to have even forgotten to put us _on_ the list," Melody said bitterly. "I'm going to find Aunt Ginny."

Melody walked away, angrily, after taking Hailee from my arms, going to look for her favourite Weasley aunt. I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down my arms before turning to Blaise.

"I'm sorry about that, now isn't a great time with them," I said but Blaise just shrugged, taking my hand and leading me towards Mrs. Weasley who was greeting her guests enthusiastically.

"It's alright," He assured me. "I understand completely, my younger brother's just the same way."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, causing him to look back curiously. "Is his name Locke, by any chance?"

"Yes…" Blaise said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Well-"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before dragging me into a bear hug. "It's been far too long, look at you now, all skin and bones!"

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley," I smiled, taking in her familiar scent of lavenders and vanilla. It _had_ been too long.

"Oh dear, you should know by now to call me Molly," She scolded playfully before turning to Blaise. "And who is this fine young man you've got on your arm?"

I took in her raised eyebrows and blushed bashfully, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Oh no, it's not-"

"Blaise Zabini," He interrupted, holding out his hand. Mrs. Weasley grasped it softly before letting go.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly before turning around. "Oh look, Harry and Amelia are over there! Why don't you two go on and say hello. Heaven knows you two don't want to be stuck with an old Granny like me, which reminds me, where're my two lovely granddaughters?"

"Both with Ginny," I called after her, before turning to face Blaise. "She's a dear."

"She certainly is something," Blaise agreed with a smirk. "Now, shall we go off to see Potter and his friend?"

"Fiancée," I corrected, causing Blaise to pause.

"I beg your pardon?" Blaise said.

"His fiancée," I repeated. "He hasn't proposed yet, but I think he's going to do so tonight."

"But I though…" Blaise started, before stopping himself. "No, never mind, it must be a different person."

"Well," I said, confused. "Let's go see Bill and Fleur, I haven't seen them in so long."

Just as we turned around, hoping to spot another redhead in the crowd, someone called for us.

"Hermione!" The person said from behind, causing me to groan. Turning around I came to see Ron, Luna, Harry and Amelia staring at me and Blaise expectantly. Amelia seemed to have become rather pale.

"What're you doing here with _him_?" Ron said, indicating that he meant Blaise. I scowled.

"Well, for your information Ron, Blaise is just my co-worker," I said breezily. I caught him and Harry exchanging a glance which made me rather befuddled. "Besides, we've put all our Hogwarts prejudice past us, haven't we?"

Blaise nodded, smiling at everyone. "Hello, so, Potter, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?"

"Oh," Harry said, sheepish, "Er, sorry, Zabini, this is my girlfriend, Amelia Rose."

Blaise became immobile and Amelia turned even paler, if that was possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, glancing between the two. "Do you two know each other?"

"I believe we do, yes," Blaise stated solemnly. "We shagged each other just last Tuesday."

**A/n As promised, here is the party chapter. Bet you didn't see that one coming! And if you did, well, congrats! So the next part (the party part deux) will be posted on the 8****th****, after I get home from my final exam and let me know what you think!**


	23. Of Tuesday Shagging

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Of Tuesday Shagging and A Cheating Accomplice**

Everyone was silent, trying to comprehend this situation, no doubt.

"Pardon…me?" I finally said, unable to take this unbearable silence any longer. Everyone was looking at Amelia suspiciously as she squirmed under our curious gazes.

"I'm pretty sure we shagged last Tuesday," Blaise repeated slowly, almost embarrassed that he had let it slip, "You were at that new place downtown London, right? Mojos?"

"I thought you were at your ill grandmother last weekend," Luna stated wryly, rubbing her swollen stomach. "At least, that was what you told Harry anyway."

Harry stood there, unmoving, just staring into nothingness. Concern began to eat me as I noticed his apparent lack of emotion.

"Harry…"I said lowly, his eyes finally snapping up from their daze. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry said dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Perfectly fine. It's absolutely normal for your girlfriend to go shag another bloke, I'm fine."

As Harry walked away I bit my lip and Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He seems OK. A bit put off but-"

"_RON_!" Luna snapped, hitting him on the back of his head. Amelia, still mute, just glanced at all of us once before backing away.

"I-I'm sorry," Amelia stuttered, heading in Harry's direction. "But I have to explain."

As she ran off too, in search of Harry, Blaise cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"I think I might need a drink," He said slowly, glancing at me for approval which I gave with one swift nod. He was really only here to keep up appearances.

"I'm right behind you mate," Ron agreed, following the man and forgetting all previous prejudices. Luna took a seat in one of the many white plastic chairs scattered across the lawn before sighing deeply. I eyed her.

"What?" I asked, noticing her critical glare.

"If you had just hurried up and nabbed Harry already, we wouldn't even be in this situation," She accused, causing me to become confused.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about, Luna?" I mumbled.

"Oh come off it," Luna rolled her eyes. "You and Harry are—"

"What's wrong with the Boy Who Seems Very Pissed?" Ginny asked, popping out of nowhere and interrupting Luna mid-sentence. Hailee was asleep in her arms already and Melody was still nowhere to be seen. Noticing me scanning the crowd, Ginny continued, "Mum has Melody helping out in the kitchen."

Nodding, I decided I would rescue the poor girl soon enough, after finding Harry and making sure he was OK, of course. Unless he needed his space…

"Amelia shagged Blaise last Tuesday," Luna stated nonchalantly before her face contorted. "Oomph, I think Fauquier is shifting a _bit_ too much to the left, the rascal."

"Should've expected as much," Ginny snorted, shifting from foot to foot. She turned to me and frowned. "It's all your fault, you know."

"Why does everyone keep insisting that?" I exclaimed frustrated. How on earth was it my fault? I didn't tell Blaise not to keep it in his pants.

"Insisting what?" Ron commented, returning with Blaise, drink in hand. I rubbed my forehead, irritated now.

"_They_ think that I could have somehow stopped Amelia from cheating on Harry, ridiculous, right?" I moaned causing Ron to nearly choke on his ale.

"Not really," Blaise said thoughtfully. "You two were always awfully close."

"I was close to Ron too!" I defended and all four of my 'friends' snorted at me. "What?"

"You dated Ron," Ginny said.

"And look how that turned out," I rolled my eyes as Ron made an indignant protest. "What're you suggesting? That I go shag every bloody bloke who happens to be my friend?"

"Can I be at the front of the line?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I shoved him away, disgusted.

"Oh keep it in your pants for once," I bit out angrily. What was this? Gang-Up-On-Hermione Day? I'm sorry, I thought it was Christmas, so sue me if I didn't exactly appreciate the snappy remarks directed my way.

"All we're saying Hermione, is that there's something going on there," Luna soothed, but instead of being comforted, I was instantly reminded of those two annoying sales ladies.

_There has to be something going on there_.

_I could have sworn on the Queen that they were together_.

Everyone seemed to be having the same train of thought lately; and then that night…No. I shook these ridiculous thoughts from my head. Completely impossible. Harry and me were just best mates. Ginny seemed to notice my internal struggle.

"Hermione?" She asked softly.

"I've got to find Harry," I grumbled, more to myself than to them, before realizing the smiles that grew on their faces. "Oh shove it. I'm not confessing my undying love for him or something equally as ridiculous, he just found out that his girlfriend cheated on him for God sakes!"

"Couldn't be a better time if you ask me," Luna beamed but I ignored her comment and opted to just walk away from the group that was causing me so much grief. It wasn't too hard to find Harry, when it came to hiding, unless he had his invisibility cloak, he always ran to the most obvious place. It also did help that I spotted Amelia running out of the room, tears falling quickly down her face. That explanation didn't go well, then.

Flicking on the light to Ron's old room, my nose scrunched in disgust as I stepped in, cautious of my surroundings. Wouldn't want to be boxed in the eye by anymore punching telescopes, now would I? Harry remained backing me, even though it was painfully obvious that someone else was in the room and for some reason that made my heart plummet into my stomach.

My best friend was in pain.

"Harry," I treaded gently. Biting my lip I realized that this had to have been a first for me. Even when Ginny left him, Harry had not reacted this way. He was so…calm. Throwing things and screaming I could handle, but calm…being calm was something out of the ordinary.

"Oh, hullo Hermione," Harry said, looking up, finally. I noticed briefly that his eyes were glazed over before he cast their gaze once more to the wide window he was leaning in. It was the party, he was looking down on, the perfect view of everyone mixing and mingling, where we would have been right now had things not gone so horribly wrong.

"I'm so sorry Harry," I mumbled sadly, reaching out to rest my hand on one of his broad shoulders. Clearly all the years of Quidditch had done him well- but now was not the time for such inappropriate thoughts. Right now I was supposed to be comforting my mate.

"I'm fine Hermione," He insisted with a small smile, his hand resting gently on my own. Obviously, you couldn't blame me for being a tad bit skeptical. Would _you_ be fine after your girlfriend cheated on you? Granted it was a given, only a matter of time really until—but that was _not_ the point.

"Really, Harry?" I asked, looking up at him. Oh curse him and his tall stature. I was even wearing heels for christsakes! "Are you _really_ OK?"

"Hermione," Harry laughed softly. I looked at him as if he were going crazy. Really now, who laughs in a situation like this? "How can I prove to you that I'm _really_ OK?"

"I dunno," I replied uncertainly. "Maybe you could-"

And then, next thing I know, out of the blue, he kisses me. Sense the familiarity of this situation? Except, as far as I could tell, Harry wasn't drunk. In fact, I don't think I'd seen him touch a drink all night. I told myself to push him away, Harry was vulnerable now, this was wrong on _so_ many different levels, but instead, I found myself pulling him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck as my fingers slowly threaded through his untamable hair.

A fierce heat erupted in my stomach as we pulled each other closer, as close as we could possibly get. Why was I doing this? As he planted kisses down my neck, slowly, tantalizingly, I heard myself curse, once, twice. Shit. Ginny _always_ had to be right when it came to these things, didn't she?

I cursed Gin mentally, but my thoughts were quickly cut off seeing as how I was…ahem, previously occupied. When we finally untangled ourselves from one another, flushed faces, panting and all, he even had the audacity to comment flippantly,

"I'm good, aren't I?"

So don't blame me because I slapped him. Hard.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "You-I-We-_Amelia!_" Was all I could reply. He seemed to be confused.

"What about Amelia?" He questioned causing me to frown. Had I hit him too hard?

"Uh, she just cheated on you, and you were going to propose too," I explained. "You haven't even officially finished with her or anything. You're still with—Oh gosh, I just helped you cheat on Amelia—"

"I don't _care_ about Amelia, Mione," He assured me and I frowned again. "I care about you."

I paused.

"_Excuse_ me?"

I mean, I should have been overjoyed, the kiss hadn't been just vulnerability after all, and with this apparent revelation of mine…but still. Things weren't adding up.

"You were going to propose to _Amelia,_ Harry," I said slowly. "Not me."

"I…" He sighed, "That night, when I said I was going to, propose. I was scared Hermione."

"Scared of what?" I was even afraid to ask.

"Scared to…" He looked up at me, his green orbs probing mine, so serious that my legs started to tremble at the intensity.

"Scared to tell you that I love _you_, Hermione Granger."

**A/n I rushed home as soon as my exam was over but then proceeded to fall asleep but I'm putting this on **_**right **_**now before I forget. So it's nearly done, people. Only a Chapter and an Epilogue to go, and I'm **_**so**_** sad. This is my little baby, first story I've actually worked and worked on over a long period of time to finish and now it's nearly done? **

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	24. Unexpected Notes

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Unexpected Notes, Lucidly Explained Anecdotes and Secretly Fearing for One's Life**

Now what are you supposed to say when you've just received a confession from your best mate? A confession which was perfect and cliché and any girl's wildest dreams, not to mention. Couldn't there have been a book on matters such as these?

That would have made everything so much easier for me, I was never good with emotional confrontations. Look at what I did to poor Ron back in Sixth Year. No wonder things never worked out between us, he was probably secretly fearing for his life every second that we were together.

I don't know about you, but I have heard that secretly fearing for your life takes a lot out of you.

Harry was looking at me expectantly and a flush crawled up my neck slowly towards my cheeks. He just had this way of looking at you, like he could tell you exactly what you were thinking and where you could go from there.

Which would be a tad bit embarrassing in this situation, seeing as how I was now having _very_ improper thoughts about my best friend, or were we more now? What were you after a confession of love? Ron and I had never gotten past the stage of teenage fumbling.

"Erm," I stated rather eloquently, clasping my hands tightly together. What was I supposed to _say_? I didn't exactly know at _that moment_ if I loved Harry or not, and you weren't supposed to rush these sort of things, that led to all sorts of problems later on, and I really didn't have time to deal with problems, especially with Harry who could be rather difficult when he wanted to be.

"I've muddled things up, haven't I?" Harry groaned, running a hand over his face. I could faintly make out the stubble on his cheeks and remembered briefly how it had felt beneath my hands. Yes, I was having very, _very_ improper thoughts about this bloke right now.

"A bit, yeah," I admitted before chastising myself at how it sounded. "It's not that I…don't feel the same way-'cause I do, I think," I stumbled through the sentence terribly. I was horrible at this. "Oh hell, I love you too, Harry."

In a few seconds I was pressed up against the wall, my dress probably wrinkled beyond repair now, underneath me and Harry's breath on my face. Oh Hermione, mind out of the gutter.

"Are you sure you're not, y'know, just saying that?" Harry's voice rumbled in his chest, sending my heart into a tizzy. I shook my head, unable to form any comprehensible answer with him so close. He lowered his lips down to mine, taking his good old time, but I, myself, was rather impatient, and met his lips half way.

This kiss was nothing like the ones we shared before, there was no rush and we weren't overeager. We took our time, exploring the endless possibility of pleasure we could offer each other until finally, we parted, to breathe. Was oxygen _really _that much of a necessity?

"Merry Christmas," Harry murmured with a broad grin which seemed to be permanently attached to his face. It was a very handsome grin though.

"Are we dating now?" I asked him playfully. My gosh, what had gotten into me? I sounded like some love-struck fool now. Harry placed his forehead against mind, sending shivers up my spine.

"Do you want us to be?" He replied seriously. I hesitated. _Did_ I want to? Was I ready to give up on all things decent and good? Was I ready to stop being just the friend?

"Yes," I stated firmly, my fingers intertwining themselves behind his neck. "Most definitely."

Harry's countenance turned to one of the utmost joy before he pecked me quickly on my lips. I pulled him down to deepen the kiss but he backed away, shaking his head.

"I've got something to give you," I informed me when I grumbled in protest.

"You can give it to me _later_," I insisted. He just shook his head and reached deep into his pocket, pulling out something dangly and silver. I never took Harry to be a jewelry man.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione," He whispered, placing his gift in my hands. Glancing at the necklace as best as I could in the dark, I recognized it eventually. It was the same necklace I had spotted in the jewelry store when we went ring shopping.

"Harry…" I started, my voice trailing off as he took the necklace from my hands and put it on for me. "I feel absolutely horrid now, I just got you a watch."

Harry chuckled, placing a kiss on my neck before pulling me into him. "I do need a new watch. Besides, _this_ is the best Christmas gift you have ever given me, Ms. Granger."

As we stood there, looking down on the festivities, I felt at peace. I may not have known what was going to happen or what the future held in store for us, but we were going to make it. Together, if I had anything to say about it.

With a sleeping Hailee in my arms, Melody, Harry and I approached my dark flat. Harry had insisted on taking me home even though I had assured him that my neighbourhood was a very safe one. The party had ended hours ago and now Christmas had officially come and gone. Lavender hadn't shown up, much to my disappointment, as well as her daughters.

Reaching the final step I sighed, turning to Harry to bid him goodnight and inform him, once again, that _no_ he could not stay the night, I had two underage girls in the flat with me, for God's sake! He, however, was not paying one bit of attention towards me.

"Harry?" I prodded gently.

"Hermione, were you expecting someone tonight?" He asked lowly, motioning towards my door. There was a dark silhouette leaning against it, trying to tack something on it apparently.

"Oi, you!" I called out into the dark night. The figure stopped what it was doing and darted off, down the hall in the opposite direction of us. I silently approached the door and gave Hailee to Harry before picking up the note which had fallen from the stranger's hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but I knew you would coerce me into changing my mind. You always were good at that. I'm leaving Hermione, he says he loves me, and that he's willing to finally give us a try-seriously, this time, but where I'm going, where _we're_ going, it's not right to take the girls, to selfishly uproot them from their lives._

_They need stability, and I never could give them that, but _you_ can Hermione, you always were the responsible one. Tell Melody I'm sorry that I could never give her the life she deserves and make sure Hailee doesn't cry for me, please. Let them both know I love them with all of my heart. I love you too, Hermione, and I know you'll do your best with them, which is far more than I ever could do._

_Please don't try to find me, I don't want to be found. I'm happy now, not fully, but I'm getting there. He proposed to me, and even though I should've said no and taken care of my daughters, I couldn't help myself, Hermione, he was always my weakness, you understand, right?_

_Let everyone know I'll miss them, and I promise you'll see me again, someday. I've got to go now. Charlie and I are leaving tonight. They're your daughters now Hermione, take care of them for me, will you?_

_Lavender._

A silent tear rolled down my face and Harry glanced at me, concerned. I gave him the letter as I opened the door, watching him scan it, realization dawning on his face only moments later.

"Who was it, Aunt Hermione?" Melody asked curiously as she shrugged off her coat and placing it on the rack. Guilt flooded my heart as I realized that Melody may never see her mother again. How could Lavender do this to them?

"No one important sweetie," I mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "Off to bed, yeah?"

Melody flounced towards my room and I turned towards Harry, taking Hailee from his arms.

"Would you like me to-"

"I'll be out in a few moments," I agreed, walking towards my room. Silently I took off Hailee's shoes and dress as Melody changed, chattering on about the people she met and what fun she had. This was a mother's job.

"Goodnight Mel," I mumbled, tucking both girls into my bed before turning and shutting the door firmly behind me. Harry was waiting in my kitchen with two cups of coffee ready.

"Is she…serious?" Harry asked once I had gotten myself seated. I glanced at Lavender's neat scrawl and sighed. Lavender always was strong-willed.

"Deadly," I informed him sadly, holding my head in my hands. Sobs wracked my body and Harry pushed himself out of his chair, embracing me.

"Hey, hey," He said soothingly.

"I just, I don't know what to do Harry," I told him, "I don't know what to do."

Harry placed a kiss on the top of my head like I had done for Melody only a few minutes ago.

"I'll help you, 'Mione," Harry said softly. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "We'll figure this out, together."

A few minutes later, Harry let himself out, off to tell Ron and Luna the news, no doubt. I shuffled towards my room, slipping out of my dress and into more comfortable clothes. The girls were soundly asleep and I found myself smiling affectionately at them.

They were mine now, and I was going to do everything in my power to take care of them. At least I had someone who would help me along the way.

Making my way towards the living room, I laid down on the couch, preparing myself for a much needed rest when suddenly, something popped into my mind.

Groaning into the darkness, I wondered how Harry and I were going to break it to the Weasleys that we were together.

The image of Ginny's smug face filled my mind and I frowned. I didn't want to tell them, but I had to.

Fate, force it all on a girl, why don't you?

**A/n And there you have it. The final chapter. Not really a big 'BOOM' in my opinion, but ah well, this is how I had planned it to end for a while now. So after I post the epilogue I'll be working out the kinks of this story, mainly with Lavender, and then I'll tell you about the sequel! You know what to do!**

**Oh-And please, please _pretty please_ check out the poll on my profile. I've got so many ideas I need to sort out for stories so I need to choose the ones I'm going to focus on primarily. **


	25. Epilogue

**Force It On A Girl Why Don't You**

**Epilogue**

Sitting in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I wrung my hands, butterflies already fluttering in my stomach. This was ridiculous, it was easy enough. Just say it, Hermione. Let. Them. Know. Harry's reassuring smile sent my heart into a jittered mess. Now was not the best time to be smiling at me like _that_. God, Harry just couldn't keep it in his pants for a second, now could he?

Sighing, I knew that this sudden newfound hatred for Harry's smile had nothing to do with his imaginary promiscuous behavior, but more so because I was _not_ ready to do this but he had forced me to. I sighed again and Mrs. Weasley eyed me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Hermione, dear?" She asked, but all I could hear was, "You're throwing away years of friendship for _this_? What if it doesn't work out? What are you going to do then?"

I frowned. My imagination sure overreacted sometimes. Soon I'd be imagining…well, let's not go there, shall we?

"I'm fine Molly," I replied, trying to smile but yet still knowing that I was attempting the impossible. How could I smile at a time like this? It was the end of the world Goddamn it! I was _not_ ready to go down here, in the living room of the Burrow with a meddlesome Ginny and Lavender listening in from the next room. Honestly.

"What was it that you had to tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked, getting straight to the point. My frown deepened. Couldn't we have talked about the dismal, rainy weather for a few minutes to be polite? I didn't even know why I was particularly terrified of anyway, it wasn't like they'd scream "Off with her head!" or anything because I was dating the precious Boy Who Lived.

Maybe I was terrified of them being too accepting. As I pictured Mrs. Weasley pulling out book after book and sample after sample of wedding supplies I realized that, indeed, that was the most terrifying prospect of this whole situation.

"Well, uh, Molly, Arthur," I started slowly. Might as well get it over with. "Harry and I are sort-of seeing each other."

One beat. Two beats. Then Mrs. Weasley broke out into a huge grin and Mr. Weasley slapped Harry on the back.

"Congratulations," They both crooned before Arthur continued. "It was bound to happen eventually, really."

We all sat there, basking in the afterglow of a successful sit-down, and I thought that maybe telling them wasn't so bad after all.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley started, her tone filled with concern which caused my heart to plummet into my stomach. I grasped the silent Harry's hand firmly. God, he had chosen _now_ to turn mute on me instead of that time when Melody nearly walking in on us…oh yes, I remember how he had…_focus_ Hermione! "…and promise me something."

"Anything," I stuttered, missing the first half of her sentence.

"You two are using protection, right?"

As I faintly made out Ginny's high pitched squeal of amusement from the kitchen, I flushed in embarrassment. I was beginning to feel the inevitable regret sinking in.

"I've got some unused condoms in the drawer with the broken handle in the bathroom if you need any, or Arthur can even run down to the village store…Oh, and I even have some of Fleur's old wedding catalogs that we can go through while you wait!"

Oh God, kill me now.

**A/n Not the best ending, I admit, and at some point I'll probably get around to it to fix up this epilogue. FIOAGWDY has come to an end. Sniff. Tell me what you think!**

**The sequel will be entitled "**_**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?**_**" and it will set two years from FIOAG. This is also going to be accompanied by "**_**The Life and Death of My Privacy and Peace"**_** which will be Melody's story. **

**And I **_**will**_** be eventually (after these stories are finished) be posting Lavender's story (**_**Not Exactly Your Average Fairytale Romance)**_** so you can look for that too! The sequel will be posted around the middle of July latest, because I'm now in the process of moving. Joy of joys! **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, I was glad for the feedback and I hope to see you in the fandom future!**

**Wynter**


	26. An Update

**Sorry to spam your inboxes everyone, but I just wanted to let anyone following the story know that I've just begun to update this story into a much better version (in my opinion). Feel free to look at it, or not, you can find it on my profile! **


End file.
